Assassin DxD
by NapPet44
Summary: Griffin Kage, an Assassin who is feared is killed during an assignment and revieved by Rias. Watch him serve a worthy King and put his own spin on events
1. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

(AN: First Fanfiction on here. I do not own High School DxD however I gladly own OC's. Just a forewarning. Some characters will seem OCC, this stems from the fact that my character is not a God/Issei. He is his own different person who puts his own spin on things. I don't have a Beta reader and am operating on Wordpad so no spell-check.)

Griffin groaned as he rolled and picked up his phone. Upon answering his eyes shot open and he sat up, fully awake and responding.

"Hello Sir. No, I was just resting for my mission tonight... I understand Sir. I shall make my way at once to the town of Kouh and infiltrate Kouh Academy to protect the target. What are the expect assassins. Acknowledged, unknown number of Fallen Angels, lethal force maybe used if target is in danger and target is not to know of my presence. Is there any other force at work in the town or shall I have to contend with them?.. Two Peerages of Devils? Unknown family at that? Acknowledged, the mission is go as of now...yes... good bye" Griffin hung up and whipped the phone at the wall, listening to it bounce off. "Lousy father. I swear..." He grumbled standing up and pulling on his uniform.

This consisted of a mottle of black and grey trousers tucked into black combat boots. The trousers had three hidden weapons, and the pocket really open to a sheath on his thigh containing a tanto. His chest was covered by a tunic with small plate metal woven into it. The metal made no noise and offered protection in his line of work. A series of belt went on, including the shoulder sheath, which held his hand and a half, double edged staight sword. It was a black metal that had no gleam to it. His face was covered up to his eyes with a light mask that was breathable and a hood that covered his black spikey hair

Picking up his phone he grabbed a small bag and slung it over his shoulder. Grabbing a loose piece of wood he slashed his sword against the concrete floor, causing spark which he used to light the wood on fire, after lighting the warehouse he used as a staging area on fire he made his way to the airport, intent on making it to Japan before nightfall.

"This bastard disgusts me" Griffin grumbled as he hung upside down from a tree, peering through binoculars at a brown haired student, who was currently getting the holy hell kicked and beaten out of him by what looked like a Kendo Club. "Girl's got a decent swing though" He smirked as he tipped the view up and scanned the abandoned school building again. He kept feeling eyes upon him from there, which warrented infiltration and if neccesary exfil with cargo.

Switching his attention he saw the target get viciously kicked in the groin and suppresed a cheer. Letting himself slip off the branch he orientated himself quickly and landed on a branch, knowing it would not snap from his wait. From there it was a hop onto the hotel roof, a skip to the resturants roof below, and a jump to the alley which he scaled earlier in the morning.

He quickly made his way to the school, taking the time to stick to the forest and slip around back. Making his way onto the ground he found windows which proved to be excellent for the purpose of climbing. Finding one smaller he recognized it as a bathroom window and peered through it to see a girl with bright red hair showering. She was what most considered beatiful and had large assessts. Not to mention an okay figure, what Griffin notice was tension in her back muscels and he swore as she spun around and he was forced to drop.

Catching two windows below it he lifted it and swung his body through as the window openned above. He heard two female voices then a females and males respond before a door open. Griffin swore as he searched around for a way to hide finding nothing. So he hid where the door would hide him if opened. Drawing a needle he held it carefully as a small clear drop fell.

Two voices echoed down the hall and stopped outside the room he was in. Eventually the female said something and Griffin nearly jumped as the door flew off its hinges and smacked into the far side of the room. Instead Griffin flowed out, sticking the needle inbetween the knuckle of the small girl. He dodged back and ducked two deft cuts by a male with blonde hair before kicking him in the gut and grabbing the hair and slamming the head into his knee. He jerked the boy's body in the way of the girls punch, jumping back as the boy was torn from his grasp.

"Who are you" The girl growled and barely dodged the daggers Griffin threw at her as he kicked her in the jaw, only for the leg to be caught and him shoved into a wall, literally into it. "Give up" She said in monotone.

Griffin reached forward and stabbed another needle into her neck as he grinned, her face paling and she slumped, him catching her. As he caught her he dodged a vicious slice from Blonde and he kicked at Blonde's knees, hitting nothing as Blonde jumped back. What he didn't expect was for Griffin to throw the little ones body, forcing him to catch her and him getting punched in the face, dropping him.

"That took too long, hostages, no slow me down and can't keep pumping her full of drugs. Kill? No qualms but makes access to target harder. Escape entirely possible but still leaves how they can find me from such distance. Okay, I need to neutralize these threats, non lethal, then get answers." Griffin nodded and took off down the hall, a ball of lead settling in his stomach.

As he dashed up the stairs he drew his blade, noticing a difference, no nature sounds. That meant a barrier of some kind, so these were either the Fallen Angels, or part of the Devil faction. Which meant he was leading an assualt on enemy territory unequiped for that kind of mission. No matter he was there and shouldering the door open, rolling to narrowly avoid a lightening bolt and some fire that singed his hair.

Hiding behind a couch he breathed out and pulled out two small ceramic spheres, smashing one at his feet and chucking one behind the sofa he waited as two set of breathing got closer. Once they were in striking range he tapped the spot he smashed the ball and was warped to the other side of the room, hiding behind a desk of sorts.

"Huh? He was right here Rias" A girls voice said

"I know Akeno, unless that was some form of illusion" The other girl, Rias, said.

"Wrong" Griffin said standing up and within the second it took for them to turn he threw a multitude of those ceramic balls. Two hit a black haired women, dressed as a shrine priestess, and one hit the red haired women, in the school's uniform.

Griffin disappeared into wisps of blood as lightening and fire hit his location and Akeno grunted as Griffin appeared behind her and kicking her in the back of the knee. He then slammed the hilt of his blade into her temple and disappeared once again into blood wisps as Rias yelled out for her friend.

Griffin caught her in a choke-hold and put his blade against her stomach, making sure it cut through the uniform, but not cut skin. He pulled her towards the couch and forced it to tip back, which he threw her down on and jammed his blade into, an inch above her head.

"Talk. You could sense me. How?" He growled as he drew his tanto and ran a finger along the edge, showing the blood on his fingers to her.

"Akeno... Koneko... Kiba" She said softly, looking at her friend on the ground.

"EYES ON ME" He shouted and she glanced up terrified. "You tell me what I want to know. You get to rescue your friends. The small one is poisoned, she has thirty minutes to live without an antidote. Blonde requires medical attention. Akeno is unconscious from a temple strike, but may have a concusion." He said calmly as her face fell. "You can sense me. How?" He asked again.

"We have the whole town under a spell which informs us when certain types of things enter it. You were tagged and once it was determined the school was under your observation we were notified and watched you." She said quickly and Griffin tilted his head then nodded.

"You do not lie" He said and she reached towards Akeno, only for his boot to land on her knee. "Rias. Your friends are fine. I lied about Koneko, the small one I assume. Kiba is unconscious and has a broken nose. I am worried that Akeno may actually have a concusion but you waking her and worrying her will not help." He said quietly. "I would normally kill you for having seen me but I know you are Devils and by doing so may enrage a large population, and genocide does not look good on resumes" He gave a wry smile, receiving a disbelieving look in return.

"W...who are you?" She asked softly as Griffin sighed then shrugged.

"Name's Griffin Kage, professional assassin. I am currently sixteen, and am a Blood Mage" He said softly "I apologize profusely Rias, I assumed you wished me harm after feeling your survaliance and I did not wish for you to interupt my current mission. Forgive me" He said sinking to a knee and bowing his head.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!? RIAS! RIAS!" A man screamed and armor clanked as it got closer. A man strode through the entrance in golden armor, a worried expression on his face, one that shifted to anger at the sight of Akeno unconcious, a blade dangerously close to his sisters head and a man, kneeling next to her, a sharp looking blade in his hand "Rias!" He yelled and a magic circle appeared in his hand, "GET BACK!"

Griffin looked back and paled, disappearing in blood wisps he appeared behind the scary man in armor, tapped him on the right shoulder, stepped left, and gave him a left cross to the head, grabbing a spaulder, and ramming the man's head into the door frame. At looking at Rias's expression he scowled.

"He was important to you right? Family? Shit your the Gremory's..." He dropped his tanto and buried his head in his hands. "Aw fuck fuck fuck I knocked out Gremory's Peerage and the King of the Underworld. I'm so fucked it's not even funny" He looked back at Rias who was looking at him wide eyed "She's in shock... and it's only Monday" He complained as he stared towards Rias, intent on calming the situation.

After reviving everyone, dodging attacks, accusations of deadly poisons, fixing broken bones, receiving gear, setting a sofa back, getting tea, calming down one royally pissed King. Griffin found himself bowing for forgiveness as Rias had her head in her hands.

"So... your an assassin" Rias asked receiving a nod "Who came here to protect someone as ordered" Receiving another nod "and wiped out my Peerage, one bishop, one knight, a queen, and to be honest a King. Not to mention my brother, all while under equipped and making it up as you go" one more nod "Can I ask you something Griffin?" She asked and he looked up. "Do you want to join my Peerage? She asked admit cries of surprise and her brother yelling for her not to.

"Umm... that's not my choice Rias... My father must approve and he will not approve of a life mission. I have other missions and targets who must be eliminated" He told her as her face fell.

"Why does it have to be his decision?" She asked as he looked away.

"I owe him my life, my mother died reviving me when I was young. She pumped her vampire blood into me, creating a hybrid. Which is why I have the pretty red orbs" He said as she saw his eyes were indeed red as blood. "I took a life from him, so I must repay him with my own" He said softly.

"Thats bullshit!" Kiba started but was shushed by Akeno and went back to icing his nose.

"I understand" Rias said softly and handed Griffin a small piece of paper. "However if you change your mind, please put a little blood on this slip of paper and I'll come" She said softly and he hesitantly took it and nodded "It was... an experience meeting you Griffin. Please if you find time stop by before you leave... without the peeking and making my Peerage feel like their training was all for nothing" She smiled and he grinned under his mask.

"Eh I'll creep by, sorry again bout knocking you all out. Old habits" He said with a shrug and went to the window.

"Griffin" Rias started and he looked back. "Use the door" She said

"Sorry, old habits" He repeated and opened the window before jumping to a nearby tree and disappearing into the forest, noting the sun was going down. "Nearly six hours of fighting, questioning, and dare I say progress made today" He said to himself, shaking of the feeling he had, some strange sadness. "Now the target always goes home a certain way..." He sighed and started towards a bridge where he knew the target would cross a freeway.

Upon reaching an observation point he watched as the target was approached by a girl, one wearing a different uniform. They talked a bit before exchanging email addresses and the male walked away with a huge grin on his face, thinking quickly Griffin threw ceramic balls on the ground, emptying his pouch, knowing now she would have to step in some of the blood. He followed the target home and made certain he was safe before following the girls tracks. He followed it to an old run down church, however he left quickly after seeing someone stick their head out the door.

"Damn barriers" He growled as he ran away "I hate them so much" He made his way towards his camp site and sniffed his clothes "So from what I assume they are dating, from the targets grin. He does not however remotely know this girl. It is also my assumption that they will go on a date soon... I may use Rias offer to visit to decrease the distance to the target. Also to purcase some new clothes, my current mission is to watch until told other wise, so normal clothes might be helpful. And I will procure the school uniform" He gently smiled and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes.


	2. The Date

(Typical Author's note... Don't own High School DxD. Griffin mine, everything else no.)

The Date:

"Rias" Griffin said, sticking his head through the club rooms window to get an eye full of Rias sitting in skimpy purple lace underwear "Whoooooly shit!" He yelled as he fell backwards and caught himself by a windowsill.

"Griffin?" She asked, peering down at him and he looked up.

"Get dressed while I make my way up, we're going on a date" He said as she raised an eyebrow and disappeared. Griffin climbed up and slid into the room, seeing a chessboard nearly set up. Feeling magnanimous he set it up the rest of the way and reclined on the couch while wait. A few minutes later Rias came out, looking a bit grumpy. "What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"You're supposed to give a girl time Griffin" She said putting a hand on her hips.

"Eh no. Time and a little surprise is good every now and then. You ready?" He asked as he made his way to the door and opened it for her. "You look beautiful?" He asked and she sighed.

"Telling me or asking me" She made her way past him.

"Asking. I don't know what to really say beyond asking you how everyone is from yesterday. And how your brother's pride is." He said with a shrug and she barely hid a grin.

"Well Kiba saw you used a sword and wants a fight. Koneko is upset your poison made her sick. Akeno is fine, only having a minor headache. And my brother's Queen probably made his pride feel all better" She stretched and was surprised Griffin didn't peek. "You have reacted pretty innocently each time you've seen me barely or not clothed. Even when I was at your mercy you made no strange demands" She said in a bored tone.

"What of it. My body and mind are not my own. I do not decide who or what I am attracted to. Leads to complications in a mission. I was surprised because your lack of modesty in a school zone, even if it is private use." He said, following her out the building.

"So you don't find me attractive?" She asked, curious.

"I never said that. You hold qualities most find attractive. However I do not care for those." He said blatantly "I do not know my "type", hold preference towards physical appearance, or even judge on personality. Whoever my father decides is my partner, is my partner. I shall marry, procreate, and raise the next line of Kage to do what I do, but be better" He pulled down his mask and she saw he was frowning.

"So if he said marry a man..." She started.

"I would. My life was not my own the moment I killed my mother" He nodded.

"You truly believe that?"

"I do" He nodded again and she was silent until the reached town, in front of a station. "Target found" He sighed as he saw the boy arrive.

"Is that... Griffin" Rias hissed and she glared "please tell me your not using me to spy on your "target"

"Of course. However, I am in serious need of both clothing, and suitable lodging. The clothes I had thought would make a decent bonding moment." He waved a hand in a carefree manner "I felt a strange twinge when I departed last night and I wish to learn what it was. Plus I stink, new clothes is a must." He gave a short smile and she sighed.

"Fine, but you have to buy whatever I want. Including underwear" She smirked and he shrugged pulling out a black card with a grey stride running across its middle. "I assume you haven't spent anything you made from missions?" She asked.

"I used it to purchase objects for missions, but am reimbursed for items. I think my only charge was when I needed to buy a sniper rifle with armor piercing rounds" He pocketed the card, "targets on the move, fucking pervert" He growled as the male peeked down the girls shirt.

"You don't like perverts?" She asked as he followed, being lead towards a clothing store.

"Anyone who can not control their body is despicable to me. I also believe that you should stay chaste for the one you are destined to be with" He bowed his head as the target looked back, making sure Ria's red hair wasn't visible either.

"Thats... really romantic. For someone ready to marry anything because their father wills it." she says softly.

"Other own and control their own lives, I do not" He said after a pause "Which is why I feel bad I saw you in those states of dress, your true love desrves to only witness that, however I am not worthy of it" He sighed as they entered the store and Rias giggled.

"You're in for an experience, Rias Gremory shall choose how you are dressed" She cackled and Griffin bowed.

"I await your decisions" He said and she smirked as she walked right by the Target, ignoring his eyes on her as Griffin followed, the target competely ignoring him.

"Griffin you look good in black. So we'll start off with blacks and blues, however we shall be getting you other clothes." She picked out three shirts and three pants "And you'll need new boots, ones not for work, those have holsters and thats a warning sign for police... wait why are you wearing your sword!" She hissed and Griffin shrugged.

"I temporary made it so only I could see it, but apparently if you're strong enough you can see it to huh." He stretched and she sighed.

"You are such a handful" She groaned and he bowed his head in apologies "Go get changed" She said and he unbuckled his armor "What are you doing?" She asked as people looked over.

"I must remove my outer wear first, I do have a tank top under this so be safe, you will not have to stare at my body" He said pulling down the mask and she nodded, being handed the tunic with plates, which was light. She felt some girls in the area swoon as it lifted up his tank top, exposing a swimmer's body type, the only thing marring it was a scar that ran from his right shoulder to left hip, and a burn scar near his heart.

"Griffin..." She said softly as he gave a tight lipped smile.

"The sooner I have my mask, the sooner we can talk normally" He said softly and took the clothes going to get changed.

They decide, while the target screwed around, five shirts, each black and blue but different designs. Two pairs of jeans, a pair of pants that had numerous pockets and strange straps, and two pairs of jogging pants. He also got a couple pairs of socks and underwear, obviously needed black.

He fulfilled his promise to Rias, letting her buy a few dresses, and underwear, which thankfully she bowed to his wishes of not judging her selections, instead he had slipped into a casual outfit and strapped his weapons on. It was a dark pair of jeans, a black shirt with blue squares seeming to fade on it. His mask was being pulled up as she walked out, a large smile on her face as she handed him his card.

"Thank you Griffin, has your target moved?" She asked as he shook his head.

"They are eating at a cafe across the street, you must require nutrition, do you wish to eat?" He asked and she nodded.

"What about you? Or does your vampire blood make it so you can only drink blood?" She asked and he shook his head.

"My stomach has been trained to operate on the bare minimum of food, once I pass three days of none consumption my performance slowly drops. On the end of the fourth day I require to be feed intravenously. So I eat every other day, drinking blood ever fourth day." He said casually and she nodded.

"So want burgers?" She asked and Griffin gave a stiff nod.

"I would enjoy that" He said without looking at her which caused her to giggle.

"Why does shit always happen at dusk, I mean it makes my job easier, but it is the worst time visually there is!" Griffin groaned as he stretched in the jeans, disliking the tightness in areas. "Should have had my clothing cutom made" He complained as Rias gave him a look.

"I did my best with how muscular you are in different place, blame genetics" She huffed "And you're really mouthy for an assassin" She pointed out.

"Cynical Rias" He corrected "Wish me luck, and watch closely, you get to see a first class assassin at work." He grinned and drew his sword.

"Drop dead for me" was all he heard before he dashed forward, blocking the light spear that would have impaled the target. Spinning he connected his boot to the targets temple, rendering him unconscious. He slashed through a light spear and leap backwards as one would have nailed his foot to the ground. "Who the hell are you?" The girl changed to an older lady, only to see the man in black looked away.

"A Shadow" He said softly as he reached towards his waist and felt nothing, his stuff was with Rias!

Griffin deflected another spear and slashed another. Running forward the women took towards the shy and Griffin kicked off the fountain, wrapped his arms around her waist, secured his feet on her jaw, and tipped them down. As the near the ground he let go, letting her slam into the ground as he landed next to her. Stabbing his blade through her shoulder she screamed and he struck the back of her head repeatidly, rendering her unconcious. As he stood up and yanked the blade out he nearly called out to Rias, to see a spear of light heading towards the target.

Everything seemed to slow and Griffin let out a primal scream as he dragged his blade across his back, ripping it wide open. He flung the blade, stained with his blood so he was in front of the spear and tried to block it, only to find it buried in his chest. He looked down at it in horror as he saw the girl being picked up by someone.

"Fuck" He coughed out blood and fell to his knees "this hurts" He grabbed the spear and attempted to tug it out, feeling no energy to do so. "Why! WHy does it hurt!" He coughed again as he attempted to stand up. "I don't have the right to die, not until I'm told to!" He swayed as he grabbed his blade and used it to stand "FUCK YOU!" He roared as he fired a weak blood spike at the man carrying the women, only to be pierced through the arm by another spear. "ARRRRGGGHHH" He screamed falling as he saw a piece of paper. Weakly turning it he smiled and rolled onto his back, holding it aloft in one hand "Guess it was fate huh, let me be dead and this my rebirth. Rias... I don't want to die" He muttered as he fell unconscious.

Rias watched in horror at what happened and nearly ran to help as Griffin went down, suddenly she felt a contract spike near her, the one she gave Griffin, appearing next to him she smiled. "You don't want to die... and I need someone like you. Live Griffin, live for me and no one else. Arise as a knight of house Gremory" She gently tried to push the knight piece into him put it was rejected "You are such a handful" She smiled "Better a pawn I assume" She put a pawn piece and watched nothing happen, setting more and more in she held her last piece, a mutated one. "Arise you stupid moron" She barely held on as she pushed the piece in and Griffin woke up, his hand around her throat and her on her back. "G..griffin" She choked out and he jumped back.

"RIAS! I'm sorry!" He said and held up a hand which she took, ignoring they were both covered in enough blood to kill a normal human. "So" He clenched his fist and looked at her "I assume I'm part of the Peerage?" He asked and she nodded and smiled.

"All pawns" She said and Griffin's eyes narrowed. "Quality over quantity. You are a power house, easily able to take anything, so nine pawns boast your general attributes" She said and he nodded "But yeah I'm hoping for rating games I can use your old profession to take out the high priority targets" She said.

"Makes sense" Griffin looked down to see she still held his hand "uhh" He looked at it again and she looked at him.

"I watched you bleed out and take two spears, one normally causes enough pain to render someone unconscious, I am making sure you don't leave and die on me again" She said softly and he grinned, pulling down his mask.

"I won't, after all. Griffin Kage died didn't he? So he no longer owes a life. Griffin is Rias's pawn, my King, my blade is yours and my council is yours if you wish. Our enemies shall fear and respect our name, and if any come against you their head will be forfeit" He said respectfully and she grinned.

"That's good, however we only need you to attend school and be part of the occult club. I will send you on contracts, however with you skill set they will be ones that require your talents. Now you smell, lets get to the club room and get you cleaned and presentable." She smirked as he looked at her with a deadpanned look.

"Hot watttttttttttttteeerrrrr" He moaned as he ran his his hands through his dirty hair, the tub was pink with blood.

He messed around in it, happily washing his tired body as steam rose. He didn't hear the door open and he almost yelled as the curtain openned and he saw crimson hair. He quickly spun and was heard counting to ten.

"Griffin?" Rias asked, making sure to quickly clean her hands.

"Rias... What are you doing?" He asked and she grinned.

"I wanted to bond with my cute pawn" She said seriously.

"By invading my shower?" He asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes, why are you thinking naughty thoughts?" She asked, gently running a fingernail across his back and he nearly jumped out of his skin "I'm teasing Griffin. Please stay where you are, I figured that it would be a waste of water to bathe seperatly, just think of it as a coed bath" She said helpfully and recieved a sigh "And it's not like you haven't seen me naked before" She smirked and recieved a groan.

"Fine, wash my back for me while I freaking get my hair clean, then I'll get out of your way." He conceeded and shivered as he felt the scratchy material of something along with a smell of lavender. He quickly washed his hair as Rias made sure to trace every scar with her finger, thankfully she avoided going lower than the hips or above the knees.

After getting out Griffin was staying as far away as he could from Rias, who had a smirk on her face. He was sitting on the couch, not looking at her, red in the face.

"Come on it wasn't that bad" She said softly.

"Yeah right! To much stimulation. I only said that to get you to lay off, not as permission" He grumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"Your clean, alive, and just had a shower with the most beautiful girl in the school, what are you complaining about now" She said, not standing up because she felt she tortured him enough.

"Ehh I'll manage to find something" He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"I have to go Griffin, you can sleep here, eat, and bathe. However the entirety of my Peerage has access to this room so don't be walking around nude" She tutted as Griffin opened his mouth and she disappeared as a magic circle appeared.

He grumbled as he shoved his hands into his armpits as he closed his eyes, falling asleep on the couch, the last thought being how to avoid his father's eventual knowledge that he was alive.


	3. The Devil Assassin

(Another one! I don't own High School DxD...)

The Devil Assassin

"Why are you here" Came a girls monotone voice from across the room, which sent Griffin tipping the sofa and rolling, blood spike launching from his palm, which hit empty air. "Please don't tell me this is an attempt" The girl said as Griffin stood up and he looked at the girl with white hair.

"Oh, yo" He gave an awkward wave seeing her not even blink "Yeah, events happened... I took Rias on a date... I died... became her only pawn... and now I live here" He said with pauses as she stared at him. "I swear I'm telling the truth" He said helpfully and she gave a small grin.

"So you didn't come to peek on us? Or kill us? Because last time I remember you doing an awful close job at it" She said softly.

"Okay, the only one of you who was close to death was Kiba, and that's simply because I didn't know that you were that strong. Like its deceptively..uhh" He looked away.

"Deceptively what?" She asked.

"Oh look another conversation topic" He said as Akeno walked in to stop "I'm here..." He started.

"Rias told me" She said simply and he let out a breathe only to duck "That was for the hit, that really hurt" She said and he nodded, only to avoid a punch from Koneko.

"Let me guess... the poison?" He asked and she nodded, sitting down and munching on some chips.

"I'm sorry you two... I truthfully thought you were meaning me harm so I took you out as serious oppenents. Akeno your magic is strong enough that I considered you more a threat over Rias... Koneko" He kneeled in front of her "I was stunned by your strength and nearly shat myself when I kicked you and you didn't even faze. You two are obviously well trained and are a testament to your King. I only one from experience, which you two will gain" He said as Koneko nodded, not looking at him as he heard a yell and sighed.

He moved the couch, making some room as Kiba sprinted into the room. Moving slightly to the left Griffin grabbed his forearm and slammed his left heel into Kiba's stomach. Twisting the arm and sweeping his leg out from under him caused Kiba to fall face first into the couch and Griffin sat on him, arm twisted to strain the muscle.

"I just woke up people... at least let me get some coffee or tea in me" He yawned and let go of the arm, listening to Kiba's muffeled cry. "First, not here to attack. Two I am now Rias's pawn. Three names Griffin." He got up and Kiba looked at him sharply.

"You didn't use your blade" He noted.

"A good swordsman knows his body is the weapon, the sword is an extension of the body" He said calmely, walking to his pile of clothing and stripping his tanktop. He ignored the gasps as he slid on a black shirt with a blue skull on it.

"Girls out" Kiba started to push the girls as Griffin unbuckled his pants and face palmed "Your as bad as Rias" He sighed, closing the curtains.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your stripping in front of them..." He said.

"To put on clothes. Underwear is like swim suits, plus it shows I trust you to be so unarmoured around you... huh so thats why Rias does that" He snapped and grinned as he tugged up jeans and Kiba let the girls back in, Rias there and looking at them curiously.

"I see Griffin is still causing a fuss" She sighed and Griffin put his weapons in very body sheathes "Griffin, how did you sleep here?" She asked.

"Okay, thought I felt a presence in here with me but there was nothing" He said as Rias nodded.

"Thats good, so. This is Griffin, our only Pawn" She said happily.

"Only?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Yes, he took all nine, and I think that it was the minimum to revive him. He rejected the knight piece." Rias said and Griffin nodded.

"Makes sense, I'm not a protector, I'm a killer, or a soldier. Pawn also fits spy or expendable which is as I see myself" He dodged a swipe from Rias who glared.

"No one from my Peerage is expendable. You shall start every morning by saying "I am not expendable" until you believe it" She snapped and he nodded. "Now I wish for you all to get along" She smiled and Griffin nodded.

"Once again I am sorry for my previous actions. I hope to make amends and prove my loyalty to you and the Peerage. I Shall protect you all with my life and carry the title of Pawn of Rias Gremory proudly" He smiled and Koneko tilted her head.

"You are an inhuman correct?" She asked and he nodded "Vampire right?" She asked.

"Ehh Hybrid, my dear old Father was a human Blood Mage who bought my mother from a black market. He "fell" in love with her and knocked her up. Human children can not survive in a vampires womb but I was very stubborn, I survived birth, three months early from my mother injecting her blood. My teeth are a result of the mutation and my eyes are red but not slitted as you can tell. I would call myself a Dhamphir but I do require blood to survive. So I am an undetermined species as of now" He shrugged.

"Interesting" She said and sat down, starting to eat again, stopping as Griffin innocently stole a chip, causing the group to gasp before she nodded her head and he ate it.

"You are supposedly an assassin, so why are you so talkative?" Kiba asked.

"Two mentalites. To survive my work I created nearly a second identity. My working one which you met the first time, I repress all emotions and focus soley on my objective obessively. I will forget to eat and sleep while thinking that way. So when I'm off duty I let myself feel again and I love talking sooo" He moved to steal another chip but Koneko deftly dodged the theft and he grinned "thats why I'm so "chatty" He stretched.

"The Chatty Assassin huh" Akeno giggled and he looked at her carefully before walking over and gently holding her head in his hands.

"You call me whatever you wish Akeno... however I need you to look me in the eyes. I want to make sure your concusion is okay. Do you have decerpencies in your memory?" He asked as she gently shook her head "Can you fully control your body?" He asked and she nodded. "How about your vision?"

"It's fine, there is no need for this Griffin-san" She said softly and he shook his head violently.

"I hit you hard, and in the temple. I want you to make sure you rest and as soon as you feel a headache tell me. I am so sorry for that strike. I wanted to put you down so you could not support Rias. I know you will not forget this but I hope you eventually forgive me. I am taking over your duties for a week until I clear you from the concusion" He told her seriously and Rias face palmed as Akeno flushed.

"Griffin... I told you to stop making a fuss" She sighed but smiled "Your such a handful. Make some tea then Griffin" She commanded and he nodded before getting to it.

"Okay so we know the Fallen Angels are here in town, but not their base of operations" Rias started the meeting but was interupted by a polite cough from Griffin. "Griffin?" She looked at him, noting the look.

"Uhh... well I did reconisance and they are in the abandoned church. However they have a detection barrier in place which made the stealth approach impossible" He got quieter as Rias beamed at him.

"Good job Griffin, you made the amount of paperwork about two days shorter. Now that we know where they are, how is the progress on contracts?" She asked and got varying responses. "Koneko your going to show Griffin the basics on how to make a contract tonight" Koneko gave a nod and munched on a honey bun, pouting as Griffin had succesfully stolen a piece. "Kiba keep up the excellent work and Akeno you are to take the week off, as commanded rudely by Griffin"

"I only cared for her safety" Griffin bowed his head and Rias nodded.

"Okay, tomorrow Griffin will be joining the Freshman class, where he can watch over his target. Kiba will show him around, remember that Griffin isn't the best at people things... and may cripple Issei for being a pervert" She spoke over Griffins sound of indegnation. "Break, be safe" She said as she motioned for Griffin and Koneko to follow. "You'll be teleporting there. Koneko please watch over him and teach him well" She waved Koneko as she disappeared with a crimson flash. "Now step in the circle Griffin.

"Have I told you how much I hate seals and the like?" He asked and Rias rolled her eyes.

"Stop complaining and focus on your location and channel your magic into it." She said and he muttered something before there was a huge crimson flash and he was gone "That... wasn't supposed to happen" Rias frowned as Akeno smiled and walked up.

"He sure shook up the group though didn't he?" She said as Rias nodded.

With Griffin he swore as he realized he was falling head first towards the roof of a building, feeling something tear from his back he quickly oriented and was flapping a pair of wings as a seal appeared next to his ear.

"Griffin" Koneko's voice came over it. "Where are you?"

"I think about two hundred yards above the teleport location... I'm lowering myself to the roof now, hey you know we have wings!" He said as he heard a small slap over the other end.

"Yes I know, get down here quickly." She said and the seal disappeared and he made his way down, knocking on the correct window from where he saw Koneko standing in the doorway. "Why can't you use the door?" She sighed and Griffin looked at her coldly which caused her to recoil.

"Windows are excellent entry points as many forget to close them, or assume someone left them open. They also provide excellent climbing, and can provide a view inside." He said moving in and stopping to see a huge collection of a popular anime thing. "Hello Sir" He bowed his head and pulled out the contract paper. "Before we continue this encounter I must ask you to sign this" He held it out and the man nodded, signing it and handing it back. "Thank you, now what can the Gremory Clan do for you?" He asked and Koneko face palmed as the man struck a pose.

"I require you two to watch the best anime ever with me!" He pointed at it and Griffin nodded.

"Yes sir, shall I make tea and popcorn so we may fully enjoy the experience." He asked and the man grinned.

"You understand! Yes, let us" He struck another redicioulus pose and Griffin followed suit.

As Griffin made the tea and snacks Koneko held up a communicator and talked softly.

"He already has the first signed... Rias he got it signed as almost a promissory note, then completely changed to a personality that fit with the contractor. It's so... real but to his normal one is fake." She watched as Griffin asked a question and got an excited response from the man. "Wait... he overloaded the seal? We have to walk back?" She sighed and watched Griffin smile, closed lipped as the man nodded.

After three hours of watching random characters scream and power up, only to be beaten and pull an even stronger move out of their butt they left with Griffin having a small bag filled with some extra dvds of the anime the man had. He looked around and was about to deposit the bag in the trash when Koneko grabbed his arm gently and shook her head.

"Do not get rid of something given to you Griffin" She said softly and he looked at her curiously. "He gave it to you so you may enjoy it."

"Under... I understand Koneko. I apologize for the change in demeanor back there. I see this as work" He said soflty and looked away.

"You are different. It's okay Griffin. You come from a background where you needed that change to survive. I actually want to know something though... it might be rude though" She looked away and he tilted his head.

"Ask away" He said.

"What was your first kill, not your mother. She wasn't your fault and she gave her life to protect you."

"My first kill huh..." A dark look flashed across his eyes. "My first kill was when I was eight." He looked up "It was my brother-in-law" He clenched his fist. "I found my home burned down, him clutching my step-sisters body, his parents dead around him. I though he had killed her so we fought, he gave me the scar across my back. I pierced him in the heart" He sighed and Koneko looked up at him sadly.

"Sorry for making you relive that" She said softly.

"Naw it's fine" He gave her a smile "It's something that happened, the past is the past. I can't change it Koneko. I can only learn from it, be stronger and one day hope I become a better man." He patted her head "Thank you for reminding me of my promise" He looked up "One day I may ask your help, all I would need is a split second. And then" His eyes darkened "I can be free" He clenched a hand around his sword.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he cracked his neck.

"My father killed them, and pitted me against him. He set up the whole situation to test me. Thats why" He spun and slashed through a lance of light. "Thats why. I swore to kill him with my hands" He growled as he pointed the blade at the man who walked towards them "After I kill this poor bastard. Koneko, run. Get Rias" He laughed as he deflected another.

"A lost Devil... I shall cleanse you" The man said softly and launched a spear at the girl who ran, he laughed as the man caught the spear, it obviously going to destroy his hand. He nearly missed it as the spear was thrown, nailing his hat into a nearby tree.

"I am your target. If you seek a Devil you have found him. I am the Pawn of Rias Gremory. Your life is forfet. May the gods you worship accept you and may you find rest" He said as he disappeared into bloody wisps.

The man's eyes widened and he coughed blood as a sword appeared through his kidney. Looking back he saw red eyes and a impassive masked face. The blade was ripped out and cut deep across his spine. His shoulder was crushed by a bloody hand and his body was thrown through a couple trees where he rested.

Rias arrived to see Griffin standing on a path, his sword covered in blood and his hand leaking blood, trees were broken and laying at the end was a Fallen Angel, laying mangled and broken slowly bleeding out.

"Griffin?" She said soflty and didn't move as a blood spike fired past her head. "Griffin what happened?" She asked.

"He threatened Koneko, I figure I will cut off his wings for even the thought. However I do not wish for him to bleed out to quickly. However he could hold valuable information, I do not make the excute desicion. Please, your orders my King" He bowed his head.

"Fall back Griffin. He shall recover, however I wish for him to know his lession of trying to harm one of the Gremory Clan. You have done well my Pawn, let us leave" She set a hand on his shoulder only for it to be knocked away.

"Is Koneko okay?" He asked as they walked away.

"Yes, she is worried about you. Taking on a Fallen Angel is idiotic for a Devil. Their light is poison to us" She admonished.

"Interesting" He sliced his palm and let the blood fall. "Bleeding out the poison" He said softly and she nodded.

"Koneko is really upset Griffin, she saw that you had caught the light spear, but that was all. How bad did you injure the man?" She asked and he tilted his head.

"I destroyed his left kidney and severed his spine. I shattered his shoulder and some bones from being thrown through a few trees." He counted on his fingers "I really wanted to kill him" His hand shook as the blood stopped and he pulled down his mask. "I don't feel that alot, Koneko reminded me to feel... and I wanted to kill him for threatening you all." He sheathed his blade and looked at the moon.

"I understand Griffin. You need to calm down, and probably see Koneko. Kiba is angry I didn't let him come and Akeno is resting, after a headache started I forced her to lie down" She said softly and he nodded. "Back to the Club Room, by the way what happened with the teleporting?" She asked and he laughed.

"I was teleported about three hundred yards above the target, I learned we had wings" He smiled "Nice to know I don't have to form my own"

"You broke our seal, I've been fixing it but everytime I teleport something it gets launched about three thousand miles an hour" She sighed "You're such a handful Griffin"

"I know, but you love it already" He smirked.

"I told you we should have gone with!" Kiba said pacing the room as Akeno laid on the couch, flipping through some journals she found in Griffin's pack, there was alot about poisons and medical charts in there.

Koneko was munching on a sandwhich, while looking out the window. She was worried, but if she let it get to her then Kiba would lead his charge. She would have gone through the journals but she felt like some were extremely private.

"Told you windows are the best" Griffin's voice came through the open window as he helped Rias up, her red in the face and glaring at Griffin.

"I prefer doors" She said as the others looked at them. "Hello" She fixed her hair as Griffin walked over to Koneko.

"Are you okay?" He asked, turning her around and she frowned "Good" He smiled as she slugged him, sending him across the room.

"You idiot" She sighed as he twitched from the ground.

"Kiba... thank you for taking that the first time we met" He said weakily as Kiba rolled his eyes and helped him up.

"So... the fight?" He asked and Griffin shrugged, showing his burnt hand.

"Only wound, grabbed the spear and threw it back, made him lose a fadora so the world is a better place. I destroyed his kidney and severed his spine. Shattered his shoulder and rag dolled him through a few trees. Our King decided to show her mercy and let the bastard live to let him tell of our strength." He smiled at Rias who looked away, smiling.

"You grabbed a light spear?" Akeno asked as she set down the journal and his eyes widened.

"YOU READ THAT!" HE screached and dove for it, grabbing it. "Akeno this has... uh... personal information." He flushed and held it to his chest.

"Are you talking about mmrrrrpghhh" she started as he held a hand over his mouth.

"You may read them as long as you swear to never tell anyone" He said softly and after recieving a nod gave the journal to her.

"Griffin? What is in there?" Rias asked and Akeno and Griffin glanced up.

"Nothing" They said simutaniously looking away. Akeno mouthing to her 'Tell you later'

"Okay" She sighed. "it's been a tough night. Get some rest for school tomorrow okay" She smiled.

As the group dispersed Koneko gave Griffin a bag of chips which he nodded his thanks and openned up as Akeno grabbed another journal, stopping when Griffin grabbed her wrist.

"That one is... about my beginning years. Keep in mind I hade a very tramatic event and that was when the brainwashing began. The days are clearly labeled" He said softly and she nodded.

As everyone had left, except Rias who messed with a few papers. Griffin stripped from his shirt and pulled on his tank top, shivering as she rested a hand against his back, tracing the scar.

"Griffin. You going to be okay?" She asked and Griffin looked back.

"Yeah, why not?" He asked as he shifted to let the tank top fall.

"No reason" She grabbed his hand and rested it against her face. "Skin to skin contact will heal the burn without scarring" She nuzzeled his hand and he looked at her curiously. "You have enough" She said softly and he chuckled.

"Each has a story, I am glad if this one did. I protected instead of took a life" He told her.

"Don't tell Koneko that, she might just show emotion, or swoon" She laughed.

"You'd be jealous?" He smirked and she swatted him.

"Good night Griffin" Rias said as she waved goodbye and left him standing by the window and he looked out.

"I swear" His face darkened "I will kill you, you bastard." He slammed a fist into the wall. "When I am strong enough, no when we are strong enough then I will kill you" He scowled and moved away to sleep.


	4. Rise to Action

(Again. I don't own High School DxD!)

Rise to Action

Waking up Griffin took a deep breath. Yes he was dressed, though he felt a hand resting on his ribs. Two rather squishy things were pressed agaisnt him and hair tickeled his nose. Looking at it he saw it was red and his hand rested on what felt like a hip bone.

"R..Rias!" He hissed "Rias!" He let out a strangled yelp as she dragged her nails across his stomach and out of his shirt.

"Good morning Griffin" Rias smiled and Griffin's eyebrow twitched. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine... but why are you here? In bed?" He asked,

"Well I came in to get some morning work done. Seeing you sleeping I thought you looked conmfortable and proceeded to join you. I sleep naked so" She smiled and Griffin closed his eyes

"Please get dressed Rias" He said softly.

"We could have some bonding time" She said suggestively as Griffin turned his head "Come on my adorable Pawn" She gently ran a finger along his jawline and he twitched.

"We have school" He protested as the door openned and he turned, trying to get away, sending them to the ground, Griffin on top of Rias, as their lower parts were covered with a blanket. They looked up to see Koneko nearly drop a bag "It's not what it looks like!" Griffin shouted as he stood up, covering Rias.

"Pervert" She mumbled and Griffin protested as Rias smirked, getting up too.

"Koneko please believe me! I was sleeping and she joined me" He begged and she sighed before openning her bag and holding it out to him. "What?" He asked and she shook it.

"Dougnuts" She said and Griffin grinned, taking a pull apart glazed one. "Do you need a place to sleep?" She asked as he ate it.

"Eh I am fine on the couch but thanks for the offer" He licked his fingers, her blushing.

"Griffin, go shower and get ready okay" Rias said, looking at Koneko strangely who ate her food quietly.

After a shower and dressing 'like a damn tool' as Griffin put it eloquently. He stood outside the ORC, angry Rias would let him carry any gear during school hours.

"I don't need a weapon to kill someone" He mumbled as KIba walked up, smiling at the dark haired youth.

"Still wearing that mask of yours I see" He said casually and Griffin nodded.

"People don't like my chompers" He said in an airy tone and Kiba laughed.

"Are you going to put Issei in a wall?" He asked and Griffin smirked.

"If he peeps around me I will. I am supposed to make sure no harm comes to him, well deathly harm" Griffin told him as they walked.

"You're going to get swamped by girls man, you want help? I can distract them for you while you sneak into the school" He offered and Griffin nodded "Okay then, meet me outside 1-A okay" Kiba said walking ahead. Griffin scaled the building and entered a window ignoring the cries of students and walked away to the classroom.

He waited, and waited for Kiba. Seeing the target he glared at him and the target nearly shat and ran, Griffin chuckling to himself. He waved away a few females with one word "Rias's" Eventually Kiba walked up, smiling.

"So why did I see Issei muttering about buying a gun for protection?" He asked as he lead Griffin.

"I glared at him" Griffin said as Kiba laughed.

"You're probably a hero now, the kendo club needs new members" He said in an after tone and Griffin shook his head.

"To honorable, I fight dirty"Griffin said, "I would rather poison your food and kill you after you pass out. I would easily poison you to be sluggish and then challenge you, then kill you" He stretched.

"Good to know, check all food and drink around you" He laughed and stopped as Griffin grabbed his shoulder.

"I wouldn't poison you Kiba, you or any of them" He said seriously and Kiba smiled.

"BL! The Prince and The Dark Prince together" A girl squeled and both spun eyes widening,

"Sorry girls, I'm into women" Kiba said softly.

"Same" Griffin stretched again "Sorry to disappoint you" He bowed his head and the girl squealed than ran. "Was it something I said?" He asked and Kiba chuckled and shook his head leading the way into the classroom.

"Sensei I have brought Kage-Kun." Kiba said pleasantly and the teacher nodded becokening for Griffin to stand outside.

Griffin ignored the strange stares from the teens that walked in as he stood still outside. Eventually the bell rang and the teacher called for him to enter which he did. Upon entering he heard a head hit a desk and a glance proved it to be Issei. Standing in front of everyone caused his hand to twitch and the teacher introduced him.

"Hello" He started off in a strong voice "My name is Kage, Griffin, I prefer if you just call me Griffin. I am originally from Japan and am albino. My hair changed to black from a pigiment operation I volunteered for and the reason I wear a mask is personal. I wish to get along with each of you and look forward to a pleasurable three years" He bowed again and took a seat behind his target, a small grin forming as the target grew tense and remained so throughout the lesson.

Things continued well until lunch in which one moment Issei was looking at Griffin in fear then the next the window was open and he was gone. Griffin hopped to the ground and started at a stroll to the URC building. He quickly climbed through the window and hauled himself to the couch where he pulled down his mask and took deep controlling breaths. He buried his head into his hands as the door to the restroom opened and Akeno stepped into the room, to look at the dialated red eyes of Griffin.

"Griffin-Kun?" SHe asked curiously and conviently ignored his rush to pull up his mask "What are you doing back so early?"

"It's lunch. I didn't want to sit through everyone's question" He replied truthfully.

"Don't you want to make friends?" She sat down across from him.

"No, why would I? I've got all I need here in the group" He gave a tired smile.

"Ara ara I can see why Ria's wants to keep you to herself" She giggled "You are too adorable"

"I'll take that as a compliment" He laid back, sliding a hand over his sword hilts, almost as if its comforting.

"You're really good with your blade..." Akeno said softly.

"You haven't seen much or against an actual opponent. However you will likely never see me fully fight, after all I am an assassin." He closed his eyes and Akeno made a small noise.

"So your journals..." She paused and after it became lengthy she shouldered through "You speak alot of this Rex character" She noted a hand tighten around the hilt of his blade and relax "And also of your sister... Do you think about them?" She asked.

Griffin just layed there, his chest rising and falling gently almost as he was sleeping. He slowly lifted his blade ans spun it so it pointed at the ceiling. He opened his eyes and slowly pulled his mask down with his other hand, exposing the fact he had a small scar on his chin.

"I killed my best friend and brother Akeno" He spoke slowly "I was eight years old at the time and my own father took advantage of my already fragile condition. I think about the good times if thats what you mean." He whispered "Can you call the school and say that I don't feel good? Maybe slip it into my file that I have a medical problem?" He spun the blade again and jammed it into the floor.

"Alright Griffin-Kun" She smiled gently and bent down running a hand through his spiky hair "You can talk to me if you need to" She said softly as he tensed from the touch.

"Alright Akeno, be careful okay, You might still suffer effects from the concussion" He says in a quiet tone and gave her a small smile, showing his teeth were razor sharp, almost like a sharks.

Akeno didn't act surprised, having read earlier he had different teeth that he was self conscious about, as the mask was an excuse to cover his identity and his teeth. She left as he rolled over, his blade within easy reach. She ran into Rias who looked at her expectantly.

"He's in there, sleeping. I tried talking to him about his past" she frowned "He is quite somber and strangely intense for someone younger than you or I" She smiled slightly "However he still worried about me and ordered me to take it easy"

"He is very interesting, and much stronger than Issei." She nodded "I just hope he sees us as family and not co workers"

Akeno nodded and paused before making a decision.

"Ria's.. you should know that Griffin has different teeth, almost shark like. He is very self concious from what his journal say and if he shows them to you don't crowd him and question him much"

"Are you starting to care about our new Kouhai Akeno" Rias grinned and Akeno smiled.

"Of course, he is smart and to be honest very interesting. If anything I might just stake my claim to him" She smirked, slowly licking a finger "And from his journal I've learned... very personal things about him"

Rias looked at her and huffed "He just got here and probably isn't looking for something like that" She looked away and glanced at Akeno who shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I can't put my name in the empty hat" She giggled "Now excuse me I have to go talk to the Sitri group about Griffin's absences from his medical condition." and with that Akeno walked away as Ria's puffed out her cheeks then sighed, looking at the room's door before swallowing and going to open it.

Rias didn't even blink as a kunia slammed into the door and Griffin's eyes were narrowed in her direction before he blinked and sat back. He muttered something and ran a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes. Rias walked closer and sat down next to him.

"You aren't feeling well?" She asked softly and he shrugged. "What's wrong Griffin?" She pushed forward.

"I'm just tired... and hungry" He gave a smile through his mask and she noticed he was a little paler.

"I have a lunch..." Rias started and Griffin shook his head.

"I haven't taken any blood in about four days" He sighed and her eyes widen "Also vampire senses, in a crowded room with hormonal teenagers is a toll..." He looked away "I'm also not use to being around a bunch of people... that im not supposed to kill" He gave a wry grin and Rias frowned before gently wrapping him in a hug, which Griffin awkwardly sat there and when she pulled away she saw his hand wrapped comfortably around the hilt of his sword.

"I'll get some blood for you if you can hold out for about six hours" She pulled out a phone and sat closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she texted her brother. After a few messages she nodded to herself "He says he'll manage to aquire some and it will be delivered in the afternoon." She told him, recieving a nod. "Can you tell me more about your missions? I won't judge I promise" She smiled at him and he looked away.

"Well we can start with my first mission... man that was a cluster fuck" He laughed and Rias sat against him, just listening.

After a couple dozen stories Rias fell asleep, her head sliding down and Griffin made sure her she was laying on his thigh, she was facing the ceiling so he took time to look over her face again. His fingers traced her cheekbones and jawline, sliding down to follow her jugular and he twitched as her breath hitched and her hand unconsciously grabbed his. He smiled and with his free hand pulled down his mask, he licked his dry lips and he looked at the pale flesh of her neck before shaking his head and smiling. Bending down he gently kissed her forehead "Thank you my King, I will strive to be the best pawn I can" He whispered.

"No Griffin" She muttered "Not there you ecchi" She giggled and Griffin bit back the urge to laugh "Get back Akeno... mine" She possessively clutched his hand and snuggled closer.

Griffin woke up to a shutter sound and a flash of light. Spinning he protected Rias, three blood spikes erupting from his back and tearing his uniform. The blood spikes sought out the three pulses in the room to be dodged, or they thought so. The blood morphed into a human shape as it flew by them, each shot a hand out, grabbing the targets throat and slamming them into the wall, a blade made of blood held inches from their eyes.

"Grif..fin" Kiba thrashed as Griffin looked back, seeing three look alikes of him holding the rest of the URC against the walls.

Akeno was blushing and Griffin sniffed, and blushed a little.

Koneko gabbed his clones wrist and snapped it, dropping her and she crossed her arms "I told them not to do it"

Rias woke up to Griffin's face inches from hers, her two peerage members suspended by two other Griffin's and Koneko lightly glaring at Akeno.

"Sorry" Griffin muttered and the clones set down Akeno and Kiba, brushing them off gently. "What did you do?" He asked, ignoring the fact that somehoe Rias' got naked and there was a large drool stain on his pants, which Akeno noticed with a smirk.

"I took a picture of some bonding moments" She looked at Rias' who rubbed her eyes "Ara ara two teens alone with one naked, are you sure you don't want us to leave" She giggled and Griffin shook his head.

"No its fine Akeno" He tossed off his now torn jacket and the blood twisted back, wrapping around his body, heading for the wounds on his back and trailing into his body. He kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his pants, Kiba moving to stop him but groaned and turned around, muttering something about exhibitionists. Griffin kicked off his pants, exposing tight fitting underwear. Koneko blushed and looked away, taking small glances as he moved. Rias's mind finally caught up with what happened and had the decency to blush and move to find her clothes. Akeno however openly ogled Griffin as he walked, taking a quick picture. Griffin tugged on his uniform quickly strapping weapons on to find his sword held by Kiba who was swinging it around experimentally.

"Its heavier than I would think" He stabbed forward and flipped the blade then caught it, spinning slashing down.

"Vampire strength Kiba," Griffin grabbed a small pouch and shook it frowning "Hey I have to restock on some stuff, I'll be out for a bit" He says tying the pouch and holding out a hand as Kiba nodded and held it hilt out. Griffin grabbed it and moved to the window.

"Remember to pick up your food" Rias said sitting down at her desk and with a pause looked at Griffin "And use the door!" She frowned.

"Force of aaahhhh" Griffin yells, falling forward out the window and barely catching himself on a window sill "Im alright!" He called as Koneko poked her head out the window and gave him a small wave.

He waved back before setting off at a fast pace, quickly making his way to a small abandoned house which he spent about five minutes disarming various traps and security systems as he ripped out a floorboard and pulled out a two basket ball bags. Tossing them to the side for now he grabbed a backpack and grinned.

"For a bastard you sure equip your agents well" He slung the backpack carefully over his shoulder and carried the others. Walking out of the house he grabbed four small parcels and squished one around an edge of the house. He punched it and moved quickly doing this three more times. As he left the smell of smoke starts becoming visible. By the time he was at the hospital the sounds of sirens had just begun.

Leaving the hospital, five blood packs carefully stored in the backpack. Walking through a park he wasn't watching where he was going, instead thinking of the usefulness of barriers that allow for a landscape changing fight without the evidence. His thoughts came to an abrupt end as he ran into a girl, sending her sprawling backwards.

"Oww what happened" The girl, petite blonde hair with green eyes, rubbing her head and looking up at a man, dressed in black and his black spiky hair waving in the wind as he looked pointedly away.

"Uhh... Miss...can you stand" He set the bags down and held out a hand, making sure he wasn't looking anywhere near her... unmentionables. She quickly took the hand and he hauled her up, her smiling.

"Thank you Mr! God bless your kindness" She clasped her hands and Griffin's eye twitched as his head felt like a nail was driven in it.

"No problem" Griffin gave a tight smile through his mask and she looked at him curiously.

"Are you cosplaying?" She asked innocently as he picked up his bags and he nodded "Thats cool" She continued as they walked away.

"Yeah" Griffin shrugged and winched as metal clanged together in the bag.

"What's in there?" The girl asked as he breathed out slowly.

"Work equipment, I am in... Body Works" He gave her a grin and she smiled back.

"Oh!" The girl started "My name is Asia" She quickly bowed "I was wondering if you knew where a church is in town" She smiled and Griffin nodded.

"Yeah I can point it out" He nodded and she followed, slightly unnerved by his silence but noticing the subtle grace of his movements. "There" He set down the bag and pointed out a church at the top of the hill "Only one in the town" He picked up his bag.

"Thank you..." She started.

'Griffin, just call me Griffin" He gave her an easy going smile getting a bright one in return and she bowed before dashing away. He walked slowly back to the ORC, dropping the bags on the couch, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba staring at him.

"What do you have there Griffin-Kun" Akeno edged her way over and saw him pull down his mask, retrieve a blood bag, and bite off the top, sipping it like water.

"Toys" He smirked and unzipped one of them pulling out a wickedly sharp kunai.

"IS THAT A REAL KUNAI!" Rias yelled and maneuvered around the desk, rushing up to him and looking at it revently.

"Yeah" He carefully handed it to her and she smiled as he pulled out a strange looking contraption. It was a blade with a trigger near the hilt and a long revolver like mechanism which he popped out and smirked.

"Whats that?" Kiba asked as Griffin flipped the blade around "Well its a katana, though you took away the shiba and changed it to what looks like revolver chamber, and near the tip is where the 'bullet' may travel through." He swung it as Akeno rooted through the bag "Its durable" He noted.

"Yeah, I saw a 'Gun-blade' somewhere and thought it was cool. I changed a few things and made it fired poisoned senbon needles, to blood pelts." He grinned and took it back as Koneko unzipped the other bag and pulled out stretchy black material. "Annnnnnd now I require a hole in which I may die" He took back the cloth as Koneko blushed and backed away.

"Griffin you really use this stuff?" Rias asked, recieving a nod "We have a Stray Devil we need to kill, I was going to use this chance to show you how my peerage fights. Are you okay with us watching you excute the Stray?" She asked, moving to hand the blade to him as he motioned for her to keep it.

"Sure, I need a work out" Griffin drained the bag, not noticing the blood had stained his teeth and a little trickled down his chin.

"Ara ara such a messy eater" Akeno giggled as she grabbed the cloth in his hands and dabbed up the blood "Such a cute Kohai" She stared into his eyes, him not blinking.

"I feel like you're teasing me" He said softly "I am unsure how to respond" not noticing Rias narrowing her eyes.

"Griffin are you ready to go?" She asked, getting his attention.

"No Rias" He stepped back and descarded his shirt pulling out a cleaner set of his armor, however this one had other sheaths on it.

"So whats with the new armor?" Kiba asked as he rooted through the bag of weapons.

"More sheaths and this one allows me to form wings without hurting them or breaking them" He kicked off his old boots and dropped his pants as Kiba turned again with a sigh.

"Break them?" Akeno asked and yelped as blood exploded from his back and formed what looked like his devil wings "Oh... does that hurt?" She asked receving a nod and the blood slowly traveling back into him as he slowly redressed, grabbing his blade.

"Ready" Griffin pulled up his mask, his eyes becoming focused, his eyes darting around the room.

Rias formed a magic circle and the Peerage stepped onto it, where Griffin frowned and started to speak. When a red light blinded him he blinked away the light he sighed 'guessed she fixed that' he thought. His eyes darting around he took up the surroundings. Warehouse, high walls, bay doors, a single man door, Akeno quickly made a barrier. He noticed an open window in which he smirked 'entrance acquired' he thought.

With care he climbed to the window and balanced on the steel beam which was the buildings rafters, immediately noting that the warehouse was dirty with metal around it, a soft rasp of scales along the ground from below him reveled the location, of some cross between women and serpent, her head was moving as she tried to find his location, forming a blade from his blood, it forming out of his palm he dropped.

Rias peeked in to see a shadow, Griffin, fall. As he reached her his other hand gripped the back of her neck as the blade penetrated her skull. He 'rode' her to the ground, the blade exiting the front of her skull, in which he looked up to see Rias almost disappointed expression. His eyes were calculating and a little cold before he gave her a grin, her smiling back as she crawled through and hopped down, gliding to where he was.

He stood up, pulling down his mask, and licked the Stray's blood from his hand, he looked down at the stray sadly. Rias blushed, oddly fascinated as he licked the blood like a cat almost.

"Is it good?" She asked, being fixed with a wide eyed expression "Uhh sorry?" She looked away.

"Eh depends" He smeared the blood on the ground "This things... actually decent" He shrugged. "Come on lets get before this thing starts to stink" he started towards the window before noticing a red light, spinning around he saw Rias fire a ball at the corpse, incinertaing it. "Hey no mess!" Griffin grinned as Rias looked at him "Should offer you a job, clean up after my kills" He lets his wings out and with a few beats pulled himself over the side of the window and floated down to where the Peerage looked bored.

"You beat it already?" Kiba asked.

"Nope, left Rias to fight alone as I got back up, its pretty strong" Griffin said looking at Kiba.

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it Griffin..." Kiba huffed and Griffin laughed.

"I killed it with a single blow, entered through back of the skull and out through the mouth, thing didn't even look up." He sighed as Rias landed next to him.

"Good job Griffin, you did great. I have a contract for you... and your services. The address is..."

And this is how Griffin found himself walking towards the location, still in his gear as he stretched. He noticed the lights were on but curtains closed, the door was closed. Walking up he quietly knocked on the door, tapping his boot. One hand was on the hilt of the customized katana, loaded with senbon needles. The poison was taken from his 'pet', which was a White Asp. In five minutes you would be sick, ten weak to the point of inmobile, fifteen dead.

"Devil" Griffin said knocking, still not getting a response. "I'm coming in" He says as he opened and walked in, sniffing, "blood" He grumbled, slowly drawing the blade and taking a step on a liquid.

Walking into it he whistled. The body was mutilated, the blood making an almost macabre painting. He walked towards the body, noting two pulses in the room next to him as he purposly exposed his back. He ignored the instinct to go wild and start nomming the crap out of this wasted beverage but when a blade was heading towards his neck he leaned forward just enough it made the assailant go off balance. Griffin spun the blade, the person leaping back, only to barely dodge a senbon needle fired.

"The shitty Devil got some moves huh! That blade compensating for your lack o..." The male started, barely dodging a series of three slashed by Griffin. "Whooooa cool off..." He tried talking but gasped as a blood needle skwered his foot to the ground.

"You talk too much" Griffin said coldly and leveled the blade at his throat, starting a thrust.

"GRIFFIN-SAN NO!" A familiar female voice yelled and Griffin stopped his throat centimeter away from the male. "Griffin-san... you're a Devil?" She asked softly and Griffin gave a nod.

"I never said I was not" he said softly, trigger finger itching. "Rias" He said, a red seal appearing on his left ear. "Contractor is dead, a nun and Priest are here" He let the blade dig into the guys jaw line "Nun is okay, met her earlier, the Priest I wish to excute... Understood" He nods and the seal disappears as the male laughed, his hand drifting towards his jacket pocket. "Ah!" Griffin dug the point in more "Watch the hand Priest" He growled as the Priest stopped. "Asia, get where I may see you. The only one of you who smells like blood is this one" He noticed Asia follow his instructions.

"Griffin!" Rias shouted, Griffins eyes flicking towards her.

The Priest took the chance to pull out a gun and fired into Griffin's stomach. Griffin grunted, the blood exploding out and forming a hand which slammed the Priest into a wall.

"I am going to kill him" Griffin said seriously as the blood around him started to rise, forming spikes about three feet long and a couple inches thick. "Knees, elbows" He said, pointing at the Priest, the man screaming as the spikes riddled his body.

Rias eyes widened at the display "Griffin!" She shouted as he seemed to ignore the light bullet currently inside his body. "Griffin stop! Fall back!" She yelled as another spike slowly inched itself inside the Priests body.

"Shitty" The man coughed blood which immediatly tore a piece of his cheek off. "Devil" He grunted.

"May your god forgive your sins" Griffin said as he raised his blade, leveling it at the mans chest, his finger quickly squeezing the trigger.

Before the time the needle launched Griffin covered his face from the entrance of a light lance, which seared through his sword, destroying the needle traveling through the chamber and half the sword. Griffin spun, his hand conducting the blood to cut the interupter in half, except his arm was caught by Rias who had a seal formed.

"Fall back!" She yelled and Griffin barely looked at her as he reached for Asia, her eyes widening as she reached out to. "GRIFFIN!" Rias screamed as his fingers barely missed hers and with a flash of red they were gone.

Griffin fell to his side, clutching the bullet wound as he crawled away from the group.

"Griffin!" Kiba tried to help him up, to be shoved away and Griffin steadily pulled himself to the bag, pulling itself on top of him as he grabbed a blood bag and bit into it, drinking greedily.

The other watched as Griffin polished off one, two blood packs before pulling out a metal instrument, which he used to pull the skin back and dug his bloody fingers into himself, pulling out a steaming bullet which he threw away and layed back, the blood forming a bandage around his midection.

"Griffin..." Rias started but didn't get a reaction except mumbles. "Griffin" She said stronger.

"I am planning" He said pulling himself up and stumbling towards the shower "Blood" He held out a hand and the loose blood formed a sphere which he licked as he moved to the shower.

"Damn it!" Rias growled and stormed towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut cutting them off from the rest of the Peerage.

Griffin was glaring at the mirror, his mask thrown to the corner of the room while his sword layed on the sink. He was clenching the porcelain so hard it had shattered, not caring his hands were bleeding.

"It hurts doesn't it" Rias said softly getting a stiff nod "You can't..." Rias started but stopped as Griffin sighed. Changing tatics Rias kicked off her shoes "Strip, you need to be healed" she said softly, expecting him to protest, only to see him started to unlace his boots.

He undressed slowly, the blood bandage dissolving and leaving some blood on the floor. Griffin unbuckled, unzipped, and carefully placed things in an order on the sink before turning towards Rias who had the shower going. She beckoned for him to go in and once he did she stepped behind him, grabbing and healing his hands before her hands creeped past his chest towards his stomach, surprised he didn't react.

"Rias... I request permission to talk with my father" He said softly and she nodded "I will see about getting a house here in Kouh" He noticed her pulling him closer to her "And I will tell him I need to focus on the target since he is an interest target of the three factions" Griffin popped his neck.

"Thats fine Griffin" She whispered "Are you going after that girl?" She asked.

"Going after who?" He asked and she nodded.

"I don't want to lose my precious Pawn" She muttered "Okay you're good to go" She lightly dragged her nails across his back and Griffin nodded.

"Okay" He nodded and stepped out as she stepped forward, he sighed as he stepped back in, making sure to keep an eye on the tile of the shower "I... uh... will wash your back... Rias" He blushed softly and she smiled as she handed him the soap and rag.

He grabbed the soap and rubbed it into his hands before lighly pushing on her back, turning it into more of a massage than anything. He carefully avoided all danger zones, and poiletly ignored the sounds she made.

"H..hair" Rias nearly begged and Griffin nodded, washing his hands and pooling some shampoo in his hands. Gently lathering it he massaged her scalp, once again avoiding danger zones. After he rinsed it Rias looked at him with a smile "you know you now have to dry and brush my hair"

"Of course Rias" He smiled back as he stepped out to notice his gear gone and instead a change of undies, a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top along with a clean set of Rias' uniform. He dressed and left, sitting on the couch, not noticing the smile he had.

Rias came out, dressed impecibably like always, before she sat on the floor in front of him. She handed him a brush and he started from the ends going up to her scalp. She seemed to enjoy the attention alot making small noises of contentment. After Griffin was finished she sat against his legs, pulling paperwork to her as Griffin sat thinking.

'I want to help out the nun, but without angering Rias. I don't want to put more stress on her than I already have. The Fallen Presence weighs heavily on her mind and so does being the heir of clan... could she be betrothed? I hope not... wait. I hope? Eh she is beautiful and nice. Maybe see if Father can arrange it? NO! She deserves to think and find love for herself. Okay, call Father, kill Fallen while saving the nun all the while keeping Rias away from the fact I am doing so.'

"Griffin" Rias poked his knee in annoyance "What do you think about it?" She asked.

"About what?" He asked distracted.

"About doing it" She said with a sigh.

"IT!" Griffin yelped "Ri Rias! You know how I feel about this stuff" He said panicking as she looked at it.

"I was talking about going to get something to eat. Why? Where you thinking something naughty" She grinned and Griffin looked away muttering "What?" She asked.

"I said food sounds nice!" He jumped and she smirked.


	5. Devil in the Church

(Don't own High School DxD)

Devil in the Church

Griffin frowned as he hung up the phone, knowing by tomorrow he would have a house and the information he requested. That actually made him slightly happy, however the last bit did not. He walked over a a playground where he sat at a bench, feeling naked as Akeno had made him promise if he went outside he would wear a minimum of gear and have his sword concealed through a seal she put on his shoulder, but on the upside he could keep the blade in the seal without a sheath.

"Gr...Griffin-Kun" A gentle voice said behind him, the heartbeat starting erratically as he turned around to see Asia smiling uncertainly.

"Asia" He said with a nod "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Ye..yes though I'm on break" She laughed, her heart giving away the lie.

"That's nice... hey. Do you want to join me?" He asked, holding out an arm which she took uncertainly.

"Okay, but where are we going?" She asked.

"Lunch then Kiba told me about a place called an Arcade which he said I had to try out because it was fun." He smiled and she nodded.

Griffin and Asia sat at a table. In between them was a pair of bugers, a set of fries, and shakes. Asia looked at the food in interest as Griffin was nervous to show his teeth. With a leap Griffin pulled down his mask and gave Asia an uncertain smile. She didn't say anything about his teeth as he bit into the burger, her following his example.

"Its so good!" She said excitedly as he nodded "You don't like yours?" She asked.

"Its okay" Griffin mused "I just was trying to think of a conversation topic for us" He rapped his fingers on the table as she nibbled on the burger.

"Are you okay from last night?" She asked softly and he nodded.

"I got the bullet out and Rias, my master, healed it" He says casually "Ready to go to the arcade?" He asked as she finished, getting a nod.

"It's okay, if just for a day" She whispered when Griffin turned to call the waiter, not noticing the tension in his body.

Griffin was amazed as Asia beat the high score in the racing game and did decent in the shooting game, however being awful at the dance game. He joined the dance game and did pretty decent. As they walked to another game Asia stopped and looked at a prize for a claw game.

"You want it?" Griffin asked, her jumping as he seemed to just appear in the quiet grace he had.

"Um.. no" She said softly and Griffin slipped by her, sliding a quarter into the machine and his fingers wrapping around the joystick, other hand gently resting on a button. His eyes searched the machine and once the countdown started he quickly moved, getting on right next to the chute causing another to lift and fall into it.

"Here" He handed her both and she only took one.

"We can both have one" She said happily and Griffin grinned back "You were awesome Griffin, how did you manage to get two?" She asked.

"I'm good with angles, plus crain games have nothing on real life" He gave her a mischievous smirk receiving a giggle and they walked away.

Griffin and Asia flopped on a bench, her flushed from all the excitement, him scratching where the bullet had hit him. He looked at the fountain in front of them as Asia began her story and once she reached the end was looking into serious crimson eyes.

"Well now you can brag" He started "You've got a pretty cool friend here, one that won't abandon or use you" He gave her an embarrassed grin before spinning to look at the fountain.

The girl dressed in pretty much a black thong was laughing, she grinned at them in sharp teeth.

"Friend!? Protect her!?" The girl was turning red from laughter, almost doubling over.

"OI FALLEN!" Griffin yelled, her stopping and looking at him. "Leave now, and your friends get to live... or at least unless I get orders" He pulled down his mask and bit his wrist, flicking out grabbing a simple double edged sword.

"You are going to fight me!" She laughed, albeit a slightly nervous one.

"No" He smirked as she stopped laughing again getting a confused look "I'm going to kill you" He whispered in her ear as the Griffin gave a cheeky grin and she felt something rip through her wings and pin her to the ground "You have permission to scream" He growled as another pain erupted in her belly, seeing another blade pin her to the ground. "Rias..." He said into a seal "Fallen angel here... one that tried to get Target... can I seriously just kill these guys... who cares about a war! We tell them they were trespassing, were warned, ignored the multiple warnings we gave them, and have attacked us without provocation on multiple occasions... Okay I understand hold up" He grabbed and snapped the ladies arm as she tried to stab him with a light spear before stabbing and pinning it to the ground "Im fine... okay for the record I disagree with your decision" He muttered and stood up, the blood blades disappearing and he kicked her onto her front "Okay. Here's whats going to happen. I am letting you go because we don't want a war, if it was up to me I would slit your throat and make you watch yourself bleed to death." He set a boot against her throat as her eyes widened "It's not up to me so you're going to live. If I even feel a peep of power from that church however" He growled putting pressure on her throat "I will end your line myself is that clear?" He got a strained nod "Asia... I am sorry you had to witness this" He said looking at a teary Asia who only nodded "Now I am going to back up, get out of the fountain and walk away. If you even move a muscle I will be there and it will be your last move" He growled and did so.

"Griffin-Kun" Asia started as he gave her a small smile.

"You'll be fine now Asia, if they try anything... well just wait and I'll be there, I vow this" He walked away as Asia healed the Fallen.

'SMACK' Griffin looked aside, his hair covering his eyes as Rias looked at him angrily, Koneko and Kiba awkwardly sitting there.

"Once again no Griffin! I won't give you permission to stake out the church" Rias said hotly.

"I didn't ask" He said stubbornly as Rias glared back raising her hand again "It doesn't matter how much you hit me, it doesn't hurt" He shrugged and moved to equip himself.

"Griffin listen to me!" She shouted and recoiled as she looked into his eyes, only having seen this once before, he was now no longer Griffin, the sarcastic adorable servant she had living in the room. This was the assassin who broke into the clubhouse, incapacitated her peerage and brother, his eyes were cold and uncaring.

"I didn't know I exchanged my previous leash for another" He whispered moving past her, grabbing the bags and moving to leave.

"GRIFFIN AS YOUR MASTER YOU WILL STOP!" She roared and he froze. "You need to sit down and think" She tried again only for him to laugh.

"I am calm, you're the one thinking irrationally. They are going to kill an innocent being for power, ironic its to heal near death wounds" He gave a dark chuckle.

"It's not that simple" Rias tried but stopped as he raised a hand to interrupt.

"It really is, you care more about some rule that is already being broken than a life. I will save her then you can administer punishment" He said simply walking out the door and Rias growled.

"Ara ara he is so handsome like that" Akeno pulled down her skirt as she licked her finger.

"This is serious Akeno!" Rias yelled "He is deliberately disobeying orders and even went as far to tell me I didn't care about a life" She crossed her arms.

"Maybe you should have lead with' we were going to let him save her anyway" Akeno raised an eyebrow as Rias took a calming breath "Now we have our Assassin working alone, not taking our assistance in planning. However he knows his actions might cause a war, I doubt he'll be loud about this. You need to talk and read about his past Rias" She smiled as Rias put her head into her hands.

"I want to help Griffin" Koneko said softly surprising everyone.

"We will Koneko" Kiba said confidently "After all we're Gremory's and we never leave one of our own" He smiled recieving nods.

"Well said Kiba, okay here's what we're going to do..." Rias started.

Millett was super excited, when the ritual was completed Azezeal would notice them and allow them to raise in rank. They would be showered in respect by the others of Gregori. She didn't even feel the blade with slit her throat nor could she scream as a small ceramic sphere was shoved in her mouth. Her body was hidden by bushes and made to look like she was sleeping. Griffin scaled a tree and started the slow journey to the church, ignoring the small amulet that was getting hotter and hotter under his armor. It would hide his presence in the barrier, only really strong devils, angels, or fallen would be able to sense him. As he neared the church he noted that it seemed to locked up tight. Being dilapidated however that meant ways in, unfortunately they would have someone stationed outside the ritual area.

"Okay... got it" he grinned and slashed a palm forming a weird clone of Milett "Go to the door and once the guard opens it I will slip inside and you distract them. If at anytime you may be compromised go loud." he received a nod and split from the clone as he climbed to the roof.

'Millett' pulled on the door. "HEY! We need help out here! The devils are here!" She shouted. After a few moments the door was pulled open and Freed stood there grinning.

"Those Shitty Devil's decided to show their ugly ass faces huh. Whadda about the Shitty one dressed in black? I want to shoot him full of so many holes he looks like Swiss cheese!" Freed laughed and 'Millett' nodded.

"He's here! We need the back up though!" she said urgently and Freed nodded following 'Millett'

Griffin slipped into the passage, he didn't like the fact this was the only entrance, his boots not making the slightest noise as he ghosted down the steps. He winched as he felt the presence of his blood above him, meaning someone had found the body and broke open the sphere. That meant he had to move up his schedule, caution to the wind he sprinted down the step to arrive in a big room. He could make out Asia, chained and screaming to a cross, the Fallen he had met standing next to her. Between them quite a climb and about thirty Exorcist.

"Looks like you came!" The Fallen started but ducked as a small object was whipped at her head, it hitting the cross "You missed" She laughed.

"No" Griffin said as he planted his knee into her groin before throwing her down the stairs "i didn't" He drew his sword and chopped through the chains, catching Asia and looking back as the Fallen got to her feet "Chao" he clenched a ball in his hand, smearing the blood on Asia and with a red flash were gone.

"GET THEM!" Raynare screamed as the Exorcists sprinted up the steps.

Griffin appeared in what looked like a war zone, Akeno giggling and blushing as two Fallen tried dodging her attacks. Griffin layed Asia down and stood up, swiftly throwing the blade at the guy with the fadore, it piercing his heart as with a red flash Griffin appeared next to the sword and yanked it out as the female screamed in horror.

"Ara ara forgetting about me" Akeno licked her finger as a thunder bolt smited the fallen killing her. "Griffin you've been naughty" She giggled as he wiped the blood off his sword onto the mans coat.

"Maybe. You were not factored, however escape shall be easier. Asia is near death, it would be recommended a hospital or even making her part of the Peerage as the best course of action" He said cooly, Akeno reacting as if she was stung. "Rias I feel you, Freed is here and the last Fallen is still alive with thirty Exorcist." He reported and she nodded.

"Griffin, you and Akeno shall go back up Koneko and Kiba" Rias said in a leading tone. However she received only one nod.

"You shall be open for the duration of the ritual, I shall run interference as you complete it" Griffin pulled out a sphere. "Akeno if you need back up smash this" He said softly getting a nod from here.

"Griffin I'm starting" Rias said to him and he nodded, patrolling the area.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE IT THEN NO ONE WILL!" He heard the Fallen scream and he saw a spear, spear Asia's heart.

Griffin screamed in rage as he threw the blade appearing as she dodged and sliced cleanly through her wings. He quickly threw his blade again, speaing her through the heart much like she did Asia, however she still screamed in pain, something was keeping her blood pumping and she felt the pain. As she crashed into the ground she felt something snap and felt cold from her legs up. She stopped when a boot slammed into her jaw, shattering it.

"YOU COULDN'T JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" Griffin screamed as he crouch and punched her in the ribs, several more she was gasping for air, however each breath pushed the broken pieces deeper in her body.

Rias' concentration was broken as she heard the scream of primal rage from Griffin and couldn't help but watch in horror as he beat the Fallen, somehow still alive and very much concious with a sword through her heart. She notice however him stop and set a hand on the Fallen.

"This death is to good for you, may your gods know you disgraced them and may they be ashamed you were a preactioneer." He growled and withdrew his blade as she simply exloded, her blood expelling outwards. "I'm sorry Asia" He said softly as he walked towards Rias, not looking her in the eyes. "The Fallen is dead, I shall go assist the others" He said quietly and he moved off.

"Griffin" She said sadly as she looked at Asia, strangely jealous but she wanted to make him happy, starting again.

Kiba was panting, holding his side where Freed had gotten lucky. He was running on fumes as was Koneko when Akeno appeared. They managed to wear him down, only for him to get reinforcements. Koneko was unconscious on the ground, having used the last of her strength to throw a barrage of stones at the enemy, cutting them to five exorcist and a equally exhausted Freed. Akeno was panting to, stringing together high energy attack after another to vanguish the Fallen, among immediately going to fight the Exorcist had her ragged.

"Hah... Shitty hah... Devils" Freed wiped the sweat from his forehead "Where's hah... your shitty hah... emo devil" He panted.

"Here" Griffin said strolling into battleground, the blood around him starting to raise and form more of him "You harmed and took my friend..." He started and held out his blade "Fuck off and die" He growled and with that the clones and he charged, slashing and fighting the group.

"Akeno" Griffin, if it was the original or not no one could tell. "I need you to get Kiba. I've got Koneko" He whispered and she nodded, grabbing Kiba's shoulder and shoving him towards the woods as Griffin grabbed Koneko and they hobble, ran out of the area. "NOW!" Griffin clenched a fist looking at the field to see Freed escape "NO!" He started only to sink forward.

Rias arrived just in time to see what looked like a sphere of blood start collapsing in. She heard cracks and crunches from within and eventually it fell apart, showing crumbled... things. She could see Griffin throwing up the contents of his stomach as Akeno paled, trying not to do so either. Kiba looked away as he propped up Koneko.

"GRIFFIN!" Asia screamed as she shot forward, spoiling the surprise.

Griffin's eyes shot up and he used his sword to drag himself up only to get knocked to the ground by Asia, her falling on top of him.

'Griffin" She sobbed as the others grinned at the sight.

After everyone's wounds were healed Rias teleported them to the club-room, they had a few things to talk about, Griffin's actions, Asia, Griffin.

"Griffin" Rias started for him to look up, cold mask still in place "Report" She sighed, knowing she had to get this out of the way and him.

"I waited to dusk to strike. The first kill was the smaller Fallen..." He reported. "Then I pulled myself to the location of my blood and you know the rest" He bowed his head.

"Okay, you may relax" Rias smiled as Griffin's posture sunk, showing tiredness. "First obviously Asia is part of my Peerage, my bishop." She clasped her hands. "Now Griffin your punishment" She looked at him severely, ignoring Asia's cries of indignation. "No Asia, he went directly against my orders. If I didn't punish him then he would think he can always do so" She stood up and walked over to him, she raised her hand to strike him, noting an almost imperceptable flinch from him before cradling his head and holding it to her bossum "You made me so worried Griffin... don't do that again please" She said sadly and he nodded with shame. "okay everyone, get some rest, we have school tommorow" She laughed at the groaning as everyone streamed out of the room, except for Asia and Griffin.

"Rias" He said softly and Rias looked down at him "I'm sorry" He muttered before closing his eyes and Rias smiled again.

"Is Griffin-Kun okay?" Asia asked in concern.

"He will be, after all he is _my_ incredible, strong, adorable servant" She kissed his forehead and set him on the couch. "Come on Asia, you will be staying at my house for now" Rias took one last look at Griffin and they left.

"Can you tell me why you choose me of all people to do that contract?" Griffin asked, his eye twitching, to Rias who sat smugly at her desk.

"You didn't enjoy the romance between a samurai and a knight?" She asked at his expression.

"I didn't enjoy Mie-tan... Then you choose me over Kiba?" He glares at her, the glare holding no heat. "Are you trying to say something Rias" He smirks under his mask as she slowly moved some papers around 'Struck a nerve there' He sat on the couch and watched Rias mark a couple papers and do some calculations.

"Has your father learned about you yet?" She asked suddenly and Griffin tensed.

"More than likely, however he must feel this is a good place for me to grow and learn. Maybe expand to new clients, I however don't know why he has contacted you about all this..." Griffin sighed and unhooked and strapped weapons "Do you know when I'll get a chance to go out again?" he asked and Rias looked up.

"On a as... hit?" She asked as Griffin winched.

"Let'a call them jobs, you make me sound like a hit man and while they are respectable they work for organizations and I'm more of a contract killer, same proffesion different name and skill set" He explained as Rias sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever you call it, I'll contact my brother, he can fix you on higher level stray's that have kept humanoid forms, that work?" She asked and recived a nod "You know you don't have to do those right?" She said softly.

"Its really the only thing I'm good at Rias" He argued "I am a killer, a good one, but a killer none the less" He pulled off the chest armor pieces and set it on the table as he pulled off his tunic, only to be tackled onto the couch. "Argh! Rias!" He yelled as he pulled his head out of it, it still around his arms.

"What if you get hurt though?" She asked "I don't want to lose such a valuable piece" She trailed his jawline with her nails "You are good at plenty of other things, why not become a doctor" She asked softly, her cradling his head.

"I am the best, so I wont get hurt, and I know poisons and what part I can cut to make my target bleed, not doctor material" He chuckled as he looked at the time. "You should get going, its nearly 2 in the morning" He smiled but stopped as she pulled down his mask.

"Okay" She snuggled onto his chest "Good night Griffin" She muttered.

"I MEANT AT YOUR HOUSE!" He nearly screamed, Rias ignoring it and he sighed. "And you say I'm a handful" He grumbled as he pulled a blanket over themselves.

"Rias!" A voice called opening the ORC door only to scream, having to dodge a kunai, in which responded with an ice spike, that embedded itself in a couch which tipped. The person could see Rias red hair sprawled out behind the couch, with some strange leather armor and multiple weapons on the table.

"Who are you" A voice growled, the tip of a tanto, the visitor thought, pressed against their throat.

"Sona Sitiri" The now identified Sona said in a cool voice.

"Of the Sitiri family?" The voice asked .

"Yes"

"My apologies" The tip was removed "You burst in quite suddenly, I feared an attack on my King" The masculine voice said moving past her, giving her the view of a lean muscular back with quite a few scars. The trousers the male was wearing left little to the imagination, Sona blushing as she watched the male pick up a shirt and slid it on.

"Sona" Rias said yawning, looking at her from behind the couch "Why are you here?" She asked, moving to slip into her bra.

"I was wondering if you were going to go to Familiar Forest" She asked, adjusting her glasses as the male slipped into the bathroom, going to shower "Is that your new member?" She asked.

"Yes, his name is Griffin Kage. He is my pawn" Rias slipped into panties and stretched.

"Awfully close for just a pawn what about..." Sona started only to stop as Rias glanced warningly at her. "Ah so I'm glad you've started recruiting pawns now" She smiled.

"My only pawn" She said with a smirk "He took all of my pawns, even the mutated piece to bring him back" Rias bragged.

"Are you sure that was smart? You lost a huge number advantage" Sona said in concern, thinking her friends kindness had finally dug her own grave.

"He single handedly took on the Fallen in town and the Insane Exorcist with thirty others. We first met when he knocked out my Peerage and my brother" She smiled as Sona nodded.

"Impressive, you took a risky gamble and got a huge pay back" Sona sat on the other couch. "So are you?" She asked.

"Ah I think so" Rias nodded.

"You know only one Peerage can go until the next event right, why should you go?"

"I have two new Peerage members to your one" Rias put on her uniform slowly.

"But mine has a Dragon sacred gear" Sona argued.

"Mine has Twilight Healing and Griffin might as well own one with his ablilites" Rias responded.

"Interesting... shall we resolve this through combat?" Sona asked and Rias grinned, forming a magic circle.

"I WAS GONE FOR MINUTES! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING NOW!" Griffin yelled from the bathroom door, his red eyes shining like rubies.

"Griffin!" Rias stopped the magic "Well you see we are trying to figure out who gets to go to the Familiar Forest." Rias sat back as Griffin sighed.

"So you decide to blow up the school?" Griffin asked, staring at both Rias and Sona. "You Devils are insane... why not choose a friendlier form of combat?" He asked.

"You mean sports?" Sona asked, receiving a nod from Griffin "I can agree to that"

"Me too" Rias smiled at Griffin who started taking off his trousers as Sona blushed and looked away.

"How did I get dragged into this again?" Griffin asked Koneko as she pushed his back, looking at the compition.

"Rias and Sona only tied" Koneko said quietly. "Then her pawn suggested a team battle" She pushed him forward a bit more.

"Got it, aim for the tall brunette prick" He looked back to see Koneko laugh slightly. "Okay your turn" He spun around and Koneko sat down, Griffin starting to help her stretch.

"Don't be a pervert" She muttered.

"Never would think about it" He said as he watched Rias stretching with Akeno and Kiba.

After about ten minutes the teams lined up, Griffins fingertips on the wall. Everyone else was in similar positions as he looked at Rias, who was giving him a smile.

"Griffin... Count this as a job" She said soflty and felt a pang as he nodded and his eyes started to glaze over.

"Target the knights first, they have speed. The queen is valuable to moral and so is King. The pawn is over confident and will make mistakes. The bishops are probably going to support the rooks" He muttered and Kiba looked at him, the eyes focused on a few balls a couple inches closer. "The pawn is jumpy, ready to start. Bishops are physically weaker so they aren't as fast, same with the rooks... Kiba go after the balls the Rooks are concentrating on." He said quietly as the whistle blew and they were gone.

Griffin snatched up two balls and quickly hustled back, handing one to Asia, who looked concerned. He blocked a ball that was thrown at him by the Pawn. Kiba flipped over a ball thrown at him by another Knight.

"Asia, stay close to Rias." Griffin ordered and sprinted forward.

He faked pumped the ball, watching the Knight spin, only for him to nail her in the shoulder, catching the bounce off and spinning low, a ball flying over his head. Griffin heard the sound of rubber ball off rubber ball, seeing Kiba block one and Griffin nodded. Griffin stood up and sniped the pawn, who was attempting to throw at Akeno, in the nuts.

The Pawn dropped as Asia tossed her ball to Griffin, who snagged it and him and Kiba threw one after the other, taking out the second Knight. Griffin looked around to see Koneko block two and was left open a third.

"KIBA!" He snapped and Kiba sprinted forwards, catching the ball in the gut and falling down, holding onto the ball, a Rook was out. "Fall back!" Griffin shouted and the group fell back, picking up balls as they went.

"Two Knights, Two Rooks, and the Pawn" Akeno giggled. "Griffin and Kiba are making short work of Sona's Peerage" She said.

"They still can come back Akeno. We need to get the Queen out soon, and those bishops are going to start causing trouble" Rias sighed. "Griffin I want you to get the Queen at any cost, Kiba and Keneko work together to get the bishops. Akeno, Asia, and I will focus on Sona" She said as a ball soared at them, Griffin knocking it down. "Okay! Let's do it guys!" Rias shouted and watched Griffin rush towards the enemy.

Griffin deflected a ball, him pushing towards the Queen, causing the others to fall back. He rolled to the side as a glowing blue ball flew above him and jumped to his feet, only to roll again as it came back.

"Annoying" He growled and got to his feet, the ball leaving his hand as he saw the flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. "Son on a b" He started as it felt like a sun ruptured in his groin as he dropped, panting to his knees, holding the precious part.

"GRIFFIN!" Kiba roared as the sound of a ball on skin sounded, meaning Griffin's thrown ball had found its target. "That's it! Koneko for Griffin!" He said whipping the ball he held at the bishop, who went down as the ball hit her in the thigh.

"For his man-bits!" Akeno yelled happily as she nailed the other bishop on accident.

"For his sack" Koneko muttered and threw the ball, Sona barely dodging the ball that loged itself into the wall.

Rias grinned and threw her ball, missing but Aisa threw hers, catching Sona full in the chest, Rias' Peerage roaring in a win as Sona's groaned in defeat. Griffin and the Pawn in similar positions.

The Peerage walked towards Griffin and Kiba stuck out his hand "You've been avenged my friend" He smiled.

"Thank you..." He took the hand and was pulled up "Kiba" He winched and Asia rushed up.

"Griffin do you need healed? Let me see your wound" She said, hands glowing green.

"No." He shook his head "That's weird" He looked at Akeno who was giggling.

"She needs to see the wound Griffin-Kun" She giggled "Ara ara who knew Asia was so forward. Looks like that hat isn't so empty Rias" She smiled as Rias froze and glanced away.

"So we go in there" Kiba nodded to Griffin "We walk around a dense forest with monsters inside" He got another nod "To get a familiar"

"Yes Griffin, if you say it like that it sounds dumb" Rias huffed.

"It is" He said shortly and Akeno giggled.

"None-the-less its what is done." Rias says and Griffin nods as Asia stood with them. "Everyone ready?" She asks and receiving no complaints a seal flashed, teleporting them to a dark looking forest.

"Now we just wait here for the creepy man who shall lead us through the dark forest with a blood moon." Griffin looked up at the sky as a voice called out. "Annnnd there he is!" Griffin put a hand into his pants, grasping the hilt of a tanto. Rias may take away all visible weapons, but all hidden were allowed... since she didn't know about them.

The bony, yet muscular, guy with a cap lead them deeper into the forest, Griffin's eyes scanning the woods as Asia and the man talked. He promised to lead her to a cute pet and after a few glances and words with Rias he was leading them to a rarer parts of the woods. As they walked Griffin's enhanced eyes caught a movement and he dashed forward, knocking Rias down and covering her with his body.

Green slime fell from the trees onto the others, except for Rias of course. As Griffin looked up he quickly looked down at Rias, who looked at him, slightly red at the distance a-part. Akeno made lewd moans as Asia screamed and hid, Koneko dodged a wild swing by Kiba.

"Kiba! Stop swinging!" Griffin yelled, tearing his eyes away from Rias and getting off her, feeling slightly breezy. "Did" Griffin twitched "Did that thing ruin my armor?" He growled and Akeno giggled and nodded.

"And I must say, you have such a cute butt Griffin" She smiled and he turned away.

"Please kill that thing... please" He said softly and Rias grinned.

"Gladly" She fired spell after spell at the green slime, Akeno fired lightening as Kiba ripped off the slime on his eyes, cutting the thing in half. Koneko slugged the thing, which was awesome.

"I am... Horribly sorry" The man held his hands behind his back and Griffin's eyes narrowed, seeing a small puddle of green slime behind him.

"Rias" Griffin twitched "Is that what I think it is?" He said and she nodded "Kill it?" He pleaded and she smirked moving forward.

A few yells and a girlish scream, they were on their way again. Griffin walked weirdly since the whole back of his clothing was eaten away, the forest was rediciously breezy too which didn't help his mood.

"Is it weird I can see Issei crying about that stupid slim thing?" He asked Keneko who nodded.

"He would. Probably name it Sli-Sli or something like that" She said softly and he tugged some cloth to try covering himself.

"I hate that pervert" He shivered and they continued walking, Griffin moving closer to Asia, who looked on the verge of tears. "You okay?" He asked reaching out, however leaping back, drawing a blade from nowhere and looking at the creature who tried to fire a lightening bolt.

"Looks like it protected the girly" The Familiar Guide said, looking up at it.

"Great" Griffin said drily "So, since we got her a familiar can we get out of this place?" He asked, receiving a nod from Rias.

Griffin's eyes scanned the forest as Asia went through the ritual and he shivered, something powerful knew they were there, and it was letting them know. Asia was to busy with the ritual, however the others were on edge. He nearly drew a tanto when the brush moved and a small black panther padded its way onto the path.

"Ah a Shadow Panther. Very rare, they are purely nocturnal and they're very unmotivated" The Beat Tamer told him as the panther cub yawned cutely and Griffin knelt, holding out a hand. "I would't... do... that" He said as the panther came up to Griffin's gloved hand and sniffed, before rubbing it's head against his palm.

"He's acknowledging another predator is all" Griffin said softly and Rias walked up, causing the panther to look up and stare her down before mewing adorably and running behind Griffin, peaking out.

"Find one yourself Griffin?" She asked, trying to get a look.

"Yeah" Griffin grinned and sat down, letting the cub crawl into his lap "Thinking of just calling him Shadow. I know its over-used but its perfect for this little guy" He rubbed between its ears and the cub moved into it.

"Okay, get the ritual done quickly please" She said and he started, finishing quickly and letting the cub climb up his leg until he held him in his hands.

"Thank you" Asia told the Beast-Tamer demuerly as Griffin nodded his thanks, and with a flash they were gone.


	6. Meeting a Duesch and Training

(Disclaimer:Do Not Own High School DxD)

Meeting a Duesch and Training.

"Just because I got a house doesn't mean you can shove Asia here" Griffin crossed his arms, looking at Rias and Asia, who had shown up at six in the morning, who held a suitcase and the like "And what is in that?" He pointed at it.

"Clothes, Asia's living with you from now on" Rias said with a smile and Asia blushed.

"I don't have to Griffin-Kun" She said softly and Griffin sighed before stepping back.

"No it's fine. Just... make yourself at home" He closed the door behind them and Rias looked around.

She immediately frowned seeing nothing in the way of decoration or even furniture. As they walked around she wnadered into the kitchen with him to make tea and stopped, seeing a single glass, fork, knife, and plate. He pulled a tea set from under the cabinet and tore through the plastic wrap containing it.

"It's so cold" She whispered and he looked up.

"Huh? Yeah well of course, I don't spend time here, except for a meal or two so why bother with the theatrics." He shrugged and Rias resisted the urge to swat at him.

"It's a house, not a hotel" She crossed her arms and gave a slight glare.

"Might as well be" He started the tea "I only got the place so I wouldn't have to sleep on the couch in the ORC" He sighed "If you want to decorate my house than you may, however all my traps and weapon stashes stay where they are" He looked at her who nodded stiffly.

"What happened? You were getting nearly normal?" She asked.

"My father" He spat out the word "Gave me a house call last night, to shorten a story... I got my ass kicked from a three story building and was told to give you a message." He clenched a cup in his hands "If I get any weaker he's going to hire someone else to get rid of your pieces and hire me out to the highest bidder" He didn't notice the cup shatter in his hands but he looked up "Three story building falls really hurt, even with using what little magic I've got" He rolled his shoulders.

"And this I guess, is why you decided you aren't going to school?" She asked, to receive a nod and Griffin brushing his bloody, porcelain filled hands over a trash can and use his blood to force the bloody pieces of cup out of his hands. "I'll get Asia" She said and opened her mouth.

"No! I mean. It's fine" Griffin walked to the sink and started to wash his hands "It's just a scratch" He grinned and turned his back, tensing as he felt arms wrap around his chest.

"You don't have to do everything on your own my adorable servant. I can help you" She offered and he leaned back for a second "That's it, it'll be fine" She murmured before Griffin nodded.

"I guess... sorry Rias" He looked over his shoulder and grinned "Of course you're right" He continued making the tea.

"Good. Okay Griffin, I'll let you off the hook for skipping school today but you must come tomorrow." She waved a finger.

"Understood" He nodded seriously "Also... I was serious, you all may decorate my house however you wish" He didn't turn back but heard her walk out. "Guess your idea of making me an uncaring killing machine failed huh Dad" He said in a patronizing tone before smirking and moving to make a meal.

When he walked back with the tea Rias looked up from a game of chess she had started to set up. He set the plate and cups on part of the table and sat down, next to Asia but across from Rias.

"I see you found my board" He said dryly as she nodded without looking up, quickly assuming the thinking pose as she moved the first piece. "You like to have the first move" He noted, receiving a stiff nod. "You know they say the one who moves first will lose" He warns moving a piece in response.

"As planned" She mutters and he chuckles. "What?" She asked.

"A pure bluff, you expected me to chose the far right pawn, you're eyes tell it all" He settled into the game, occasionally going to check the food.

"Check" Rias said suddenly and Griffin frowned and moved a piece.

"Check" He replied and Rias frowned.

"Draw" She asked, receiving a nod and Griffin clapped.

"Good game, though you had the win, you could have sacrificed everything, but you would have won" He cracks his knuckles as a timer rings. "There's the food, want to stay for a meal Rias?" He asked and she nodded, standing with him.

"What did you make?" She asks.

"Orange chicken and rice" He said as Rias and Asia followed, slightly frowning. "You okay Asia?" He asked, catching her look.

"Yes Griffin-Kun, it smells really good" She smiled and he nodded.

"I had to learn to cook because if I'm lucky I can replace the food the target will be eating with something I poisoned. It really stops annoying testers or the chef from messing up a portion, and the target not eating the poison" He nods setting plates on the table, cheerfully ignoring the revolted look on Asia's face, or the bemused expression on Rias's.

"You really killed people Griffin-Kun!" Asia said sadly "God forgive you" She muttered a quick prayer and both her and Griffin let out a yelp of pain.

"Guess she's still not use to being unable to pray" He said, rubbing the pain from his eye.

"Yeah." Rias nodded, sitting down at the table.

"Juice okay with you two?" He asked, getting two nods of acceptance and pulling out a bottle of apple juice and a blood pack.

Leaving the blood pack on the counter he poured two glass and set the drink up, serving them and then grabbing the blood pack before sitting down himself. He let them finish 'Itadakimas' before digging into the food. They ate in silence as he pulled out a folder and read through it, taking small bites.

"I'll take care of the dishes" Rias offered quickly as he nodded, still looking at the file.

"I'll go shower" Asia bowed quickly, receiving a 'mmm' from Griffin.

"Are you done?" Rias asked as he pushed away his plate.

"What?" He looked up in surprise "Oh yeah" He nodded again handing her his half eaten plate.

"Really?" She raised and eyebrow but he had already turned back to the file. Rias frowned at this and with a quick movement snatched the file and closed it, holding it to her chest "No work at the table, finish your food" She slide the plate back and he blinked.

"Really Rias?" He asked, getting a stern look and he held up his hands "Yes Master" He nodded and started to eat again as Rias peeked into the file and nearly dropped it before setting it down.

"You should get cleaned up" She said and he looked up again.

"I'll finish then go shower okay" He sighed and finished in two bites before standing up, Rias just realizing he was actually tall for a Japanese man.

"Alright" She threw the straps for an apron around her back and tied them. "My brother has a mission for you by the way" She warned and he nodded, going upstairs.

He threw off his shirt on the bed and kicked out of his shorts as he walked into the bathroom to stop, looking at a nude Asia, her green eyes blinking at him. He reached behind him, scrabbling for the door handle.

"Sorry!" He used a forearm to cover his eyes and turned around, meaning to dash from the bathroom, only to feel hands wrap around his chest and two soft things press against his back.

"Wait" Asia pleaded and Griffin stopped "I um... They say if you share a bath you grow closer... Can we share one Griffin-Kun?" She asked and he rapidly shook his head before feeling her tremble. "Is it because I'm not like Rias or Akeno?" She asked sadly and he dared a look back, seeing her on the verge of tears.

With a curse he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before sighing again and giving her an awkward hug, making sure he did not touch any inapropriate places. She looked up and he nodded, looking away as she dashed her tears and he was pulled to the shower, where he kicked off his undies and hid his crotch as he sat down and closed his eyes, starting to count in his head. As she turned on the water he didn't react to the extremely cold water but when she touched his scared back with the sponge he tensed and tightened his eyes, losing track of his numbers.

After a throughly awkward cleaning where Griffin may have tried to attempt an escape she patted his back, telling him he was ready, in which he thanked her and dashed out, snatching his shorts, he tugged them on, moving to his room. Entering he breathed a sigh of relief and laid back on his bed, trying to collect himself, that was until Rias pounched on him, burying her head into the crook of his neck and giving him an exceelent view of her pale neck.

"Rias?" He asked in confusion then realized her lack of clothes "RIAS?" He yelled but couldn't thrash without possibly hurting her.

"Please Griffin! Take my virginity!" She yelled, looking at him with tears in her eyes yet determination.

"Argh" He started coughing "Wh..What?!" He yelped

"I need you to take my virginity" She said again sitting up and grabbing his hand, resting his hand on her breast. "Please" She whispered and leaned down, her lips inched from his, crimson hair forming their own personal space.

"Rias..." Griffin said softly and she closed the distance, lips centimeters before his room was bathed in blueish light.

"Looks like I was just to late" Rias smiled in melancholy before realizing she was falling back.

As Greyfia solidified in the room she noticed a barely clothed Rias, but not a male, it looked like she wasn't as determined as they believed.

"Rias, put some argh!" She grunted as a foot slammed into her ribs, shoving her into the wall and she ducked, a blade missing by inches, however the knee slammed into her mouth and the head butt sent her on her ass.

"Griffin!" she heard Rias scream and Greyfia looked up, seeing crimson eyes bearing down on her. Someone she forgot about, however the blood filling her mouth guarenteed her to not forget him. "What are you doing in my house Devil" He said, leaving room for her only to answer or get skewered by the pure black blade he held in his hand.

"Rias was trying to dirty herself... We can not allow that" She said, bowing her head.

"Eyes up" He said coldly and her eyes snapped up to meet his "What Rias wants to do is her business, and if this has to do with who I think it does" He turned the blade and used the flat to push her to her feet "Then I'll show you all what happens when you mess with my Master. I do not enjoy having my house invaded, even if its by Lord Gremory's queen. You have your warning, next time send a heads up or ask" He growled and reversed the grip on his blade, stabbing it into the floor. "Rias. You must go with her" He looked back and smiled, showing sharp teeth. "We'll be talking about this later trust me" He moved towards her clothes and handed her them.

"You are really a handful Griffin" She took them with a smile "Threatening my brother Queen, seriously" She chuckled.

"Not a threat Master... A promise" He looked back at Greyfia who brushed some dirt from her maid costume "Greyfia" He said suddenly and her eyes leapt to his "Tell Lord Gremory I'm taking the job, but I have a price, one he's going to have to pay" She nodded and bowed, taking Rias' hand and teleporting away. "Tch Devil's... need to get a rune or something that can stop that" He sat on his bed and closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

Griffin watched Issei and his friends walk by, him tensing and Issei walking quicker, to the protest of his buddies.

"You really enjoy scaring him don't you" Kiba grinned walking up to him and Asia.

"It's one of the few pleasures of my life Kiba" He smirked and started walking. "So Kiba, how are those tips I gave you working out?" He asked and Kiba bowed his head.

"The stretching is really helping my flexibility and I'm getting quicker. Though the sword katas are hard to get down" He told him "I am sure though once I get them down it'll be better" He said and stopped "Is that..." His eyes narrowed and he looked at Griffin. "You feel it to?" He asked shifting.

"Of course, however I have a plan. Whatever you do now's not the time to get my back, I'll deal with that asshole" He looked up at the ORC room and Kiba looked closer at him, noticing a haze.

"An illusion" He realized and smiled before making haste to the room.

Kiba opened the door, stepping in respectfully with Asia behind him. "Greyfia-sama" He bowed his head and stepped to the window and opened it to let the air in before standing next to Koneko.

"What about Griffin-San?" Greyfia rubbed her jaw.

'He's... a special case Greyfia-Sama. His past makes school very difficult for him" Akeno stepped forward and bowed her head.

"Inter" Greyfia started but was interrupted by flames whipping around the room,

After the flames died down it showed a man with a suit that was casually rumpled, looking cool in a play boy way.

"Hello my darling Riasu" He smiled predatorily and she shivered.

"Ahhh Rias' Queen makes the best tea" He eyed Akeno openly, while fondling Rias' hair. "So this is your whole Peerage?" He eyed them all, eyes barely glancing over Kiba.

"Yes" Rias nodded moving to get up but before that could happen she stopped feeling the couch she sat on start tipping back, looking at Riser she saw a figure in black armor, planting a foot in Riser's face. The figure dropped and grabbed her, preventing her from falling.

"I've gotcha" The figure grinned as Riser smashed into the wall and pulled himself out.

"Who fucking dares" He growled, feeling his nose reset and he glared at the figure, dressed in black and holding Rias, her holding him too.

"'Scuse me Rias-Hime" The man said, turning crimson eyes on Riser "I have trash to deal with" Rias gave a nod as the man extracted himself from her "You should realize how much you even touching her disgusts her, of course you weren't blessed with intelligence, look at how you're wearing that suit, disgusting" The man grinned through his mask, pulling out a sword.

"Who is this man Greyfia-Sama!" Riser yelled taking his eyes off him and focusing on Greyfia, that was until he slammed into the wall again.

"I'm right here, how about you talk to me" The crimson eyes burned into Riser's blue.

"Trash!" Riser hissed and the man dropped him as flames sprang around them. "How dare you touch me in such a way" He summoned a fireball and leveled it at him. "No one touch Riser Phenoix in such a way!" He fired it at the man who looked at it without interest, it fizzling out against an ice column.

"Griffin!" Rias said loudly and he looked at her.

"Yes Rias-Hime" He gave her a slow wink and she sighed.

"Sit down" She rolled her eyes and he bowed setting the overturned sofa and sitting on a corner of her table.

"Who the hell is that?!" Riser yelled pointing.

"Griffin" Griffin said with a smirk "Rias-Hime's pawn" His grinned turned feral "And of course, guy who will cut off your hand a million times if you dare touch her with it. Wouldn't want her to catch something you understand" He sniggered as Riser started forward only to be stopped by Greyfia.

"Griffin-San enough. You are over-stepping your bounds as servant" She said in a clipped tone.

"Of course Greyfia" He waved a hand and she sighed.

"Alright, since Rias has shown significant determination in not wishing to marry Riser-Sama she is allowed to fight a Rating Game for the freedom to marry who she wishes" Riser saw Griffin give him a slow wink. "This will be fought one week from today on a ground of Rias' choosing." She said and Riser chuckled.

"They would have no chance of winning without a full Peerage, they may as well give up" He started but looked down to see Griffin toss him his hand "When?" He asked as Griffin smirked.

"When I kicked you, I held it together with your blood" He twirled his sword, "Your body didn't recognize it as a wound. But please, keep sprouting nonsense, I simply adore cutting down my opponents resolve" He leaned forward, barely noticing Akeno lick her lips.

"Griffin I said enough! No more harming Pheniox-Sama until the Rating Game" Greyfia said, lacing her tone with authority, receiving a head bow.

"Like I was saying, how do you expect to win against" He held up his hand and fire whipped through the office again as Griffin's eyes narrowed. "My Peerage" He smirked.

Griffin's eyes flickered through the people, noting the weapons they so obviously carried and some kind of perverted theme. He crossed his arms and ignored the conversation, staring down the females that dared make eye contact. As Riser started kissing and fondling his Queen Griffin started laughing.

"Oh my god Riser likes Loli's!" He kicked his legs laughing "And one's your own sister! That's so messed up" He snorted and everyone looked at him.

"Silence filth!" Riser shouted and puffed out his chest.

"Or what" Griffin stepped forward "What are you going to do" He smirked and his eyes traced a sudden movement, the Chinese looking girl with a bow staff. He barely moved his body catching her across the face with a strike and grabbing her hair, slamming her into the floor, stabbing his blade centimeters from her ear. "This doesn't count since she attacked me first" He kicked the bow staff at Riser's Peerage direction and yanked out his sword, walking back, giving Kiba and awkward fist bump on the way back.

He toned out the rest as Riser eventually disappeared with his Peerage and Rias turned on him, resting her hands on her hips.

"You have questions?" He asked in his normal tone, not his fake jovial tone.

"Many. First, ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU ATTACKED THE STRONGEST QUEEN LAST NIGHT" She slapped at his arms and he raised them to defend himself. "Then not only did you attack her but then you attacked Riser Phenoix! And then Rias-Hime?!" She shouted and he nodded.

"All part of the plan. We have a week to train, we can talk about the mission once its finished" He walked away, leaving Rias to yell after him.

"Griffin we'll be meeting after school at your house!" She yelled and received a distant okay and she sat down, looking out the window as Griffin climbed a tree and started off, heading towards his house "He's seriously a handful... but that's to be expected of my most adorable servant" She smiled as Akeno giggled.

"Watching him bully Riser got me all hot and bothered" She licked her finger "I wonder what I would need to do to get him to call me Akeno-Hime" She smiled as Rias huffed and turned around to start on some paperwork.

"Okay. Ready...set...GO!" Akeno shouted, Griffin and Kiba sprinting past her, faces frowned in concentration as Kiba took the lead with his natural speed. "Go Griffin!" Akeno cheered as Griffin shifted his heavier pack and sped up.

"He's right behind you Kiba!" Asia called and Kiba miss stepped, allowing Griffin to pull ahead slightly.

Rias watched in a bemused grin as Kiba and Griffin ran up the hill towards the manor they would be training at. Griffin was pumping his arms as he pulled ahead more and more of Kiba. Kiba's face showing the exertion of running an uphill sprint. As Griffin reached the flat part of the climb up he thrust a hand towards the sky.

"Win Griffin" He smiled down at Rias who waved at him.

As the rest caught up he slung the pack around his shoulders again and looked at Koneko. He pointed at himself then her, then the hill, before making an 'eating' gesture. She nodded and got into a racing stance, where he lined up next to her.

"Okay" Kiba panted "On your marks... get set... GO!" He yelled as they took off and he looked at Rias and Akeno walking side by side. "He has so much energy." He said watching the sprint as Griffin pulled away.

"He's training himself right now" Rias said as Asia poked her fingers together, no pack on her.

"Its a wonder if that energy trnasfers to other things" Akeno giggled and Rias gave a short glare as with a shout they looked up to see Griffin holding a number two in the air.

"Come on Kiba, hustle. You're racing me again" He called and Kiba groaned before walking to him where Koneko looked at Kiba for help as Kiba took a running stance. "If I win... You've got to fight me, one on one." He smirked and Kiba looked at him like he was insane "After changing into training clothes" He sealed Kiba's fate as Kiba groaned.

"1...2...Go" Koneko said between breathes and off they went again, sneakers and boots pounding against the dirt as they sprinted. "Idiots" She muttered softly walking up the hill.

When everyone reached the top they saw Griffin had thrown down the pack and was stretching, windmilling his arm around as he looked at a thoroughly exhausted Kiba, who was getting to his feet, peeling off his tie and jacket.

"Griffin...Do we have to" Kiba panted and started similar stretches.

"As I see it. You've got hella potential Kiba. But you only focused on your speed, this week you're getting a crash course in stamina." Griffin cracked his knuckles and bounced on the soles of his feet "I'm coming as if to kill you... be ready or thats a long climb back up" He chuckled as Kiba finished the stretches and grabbed a sword from air and started forward.

Kiba felt his hand get knocked away and the palm slam into his chest, sending him skidding back, clutching his chest in pain as Griffin closed the distance and let loose a barrage of punches to his left side, drawing his guard there and then hitting him in the kidney. Kiba dropped, clutching his kidney and Griffin looked down.

"You did good, Asia will heal you up in a second" Griffin crouched down and laid a hand on his shoulder "We'll get you to be the best Knight in the Rating Game, after all our King's life is on the line" Griffin helped him to his feet and patted his back.

"I think you pushed them a little too hard on the first day Griffin-Kun" Akeno barely hid her smile as he tilted his head and looked at a thoroughly exhausted Koneko.

"You think?" He asked as Asia rushed over and healed Kiba's kidney "Eh, but imagine the stamina we'll all have after doing that climb every day for the next week" he smirked as Kiba and Koneko let out a groan.

"Please tell me he's not allowed to do that Rias...please" Kiba begged and Rias looked away.

"Griffin convinced me to let him train you two for the weekend... meanwhile I'm training our magic users and after dinner we're meeting for team stradegy and the like" Rias said and Griffin nodded.

"I need two foot soldiers who won't get overwhelmed by the weaklings in Riser groups, even if the Queen were to show up. Both of you need endurance, however Kiba is a glass cannon, while Koneko is... well a cannon. We've got much to work on, but hey you get a break for lunch and after that we're going to be doing team battles against me" He lugged Kiba toward the hot springs and Akeno winched.

"You are subjecting them to a borderline torture... didn't you read his journals?" She asked and a look of annoyance flashed across Rias' face.

"He hid them after you finished them" She sighed and Akeno smirked.

"Well you see..." She started and by the time they got into the baths Rias was sitting uncomfortably.

"You're seriously going to kill me Griffin" Kiba sank lower into the water and looked over to see Griffin glaring at the water in front of him "Grif?" He asked and Griffin's eyes flashed at him, cold and uncaring before they softened.

"Yeah Kiba?" He asked, resting his back against the partition to the girls side.

"Gonna peak?" He asked, looking at him curiously.

"Of course not, however we are in a strange place that I have not ran surveillance on. I will not be resting until I can assure you all will be safe" He relaxed against the boards, hearing hushed whispers.

"You really care for us Griffin" Kiba said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Of course" Griffin responded "You are my friends and I'm not about to let some prick march in and wreck your guy's lives." He looked at Kiba "That's why your training is going to be intense, I plan to take out Riser, that's all I have to do. I will not fail, so your job will be to protect Rias until I win." He clenched a fist.

"How do you expect to win against a man who's said to be able to regenerate any kind of wound?" He asked and Griffin looked at him before smirking.

"You'll see." He narrowed his eyes for a second "However my plan will require a few things that I need you to do..." He explained his plan and by the end Kiba was laughing.

"I've got it, but you sure you'll be fine?" He asked receiving a nod and Kiba smiled "This is a sure win"

Six days later Griffin walked slowly to a Gazebo in the center of the manor, eyes flickering over a book in his hands as he fixed something in it, only too look up to see Rias, sitting and looking up at the moon in a see through nightgown. He stopped and looked at her before smiling slightly and snapping the book shut, making her jump a little and look at him.

"Oh, it's just you Griffin" She gave him a smile and he grinned back, showing sharp teeth. "You should smile more" She said and he immediately tried to cover them. "Sorry, just, you've got a great smile."

"I would say the same Rias" He sat down next to her looking up at the moon. "Thinking about something?" He asked.

"This Rating Game is a pretense... My father knows we've got no chance... After all they have two immortals on their side" She clenched a fist and Griffin looked at her.

"Head up Rias, its in the plan" He patted her hand, awkwardly "Here" He handed her the book, "It's in there, whatever you do, you must not interfere with Kiba and my part, they are vital" He said softly and Rias started to open it but was blocked by a hand "Promise" Griffin said intensely and Rias nodded.

"I promise" She said and he withdrew that hand and she gave a soft laugh "You're the only on who seems to think I'm just another person" She said softly and he nodded.

"I know how it is to carry the family name with each action. And have a parent who is trying to force their will upon you. I won't let my fate be yours" He said softly and Rias looked at him in concern.

"Are you..." She started to ask but he held up a finger to his lips.

"One thing at a time Rias." He said and Rias rested a head against his shoulder.

"Everyone just sees Rias Gremory" She whispered and he nodded "But not you..."

"Well, I can promise you that I won't think of you as Rias Gremory, Destruction Princess. But Rias Gremory, my King and Master, friend and lovely lady who is allowed to watch the moon at any time with me" He grinned and she laughed.

"So you and Rex really found a Unicorn?" She asked suddenly and Griffin stiffened before relaxing and letting out a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, we decided we most definitely should touch it" He snickered and lifted his night shirt and pointed below his left ribs "I caught a hoof here, while Rex got chased down and nearly gored. I laughed so hard I forgot that it was mating season and had to run from the female. When I eventually escaped the female, Rex was already attached to the tree and it took me about an hour to coax him down" He laughed and Rias chuckled and he launched into another story involving a Chinese Dragon and peanut butter, causing Rias to double over in laughter.


	7. The Plan

(Don't own High School DxD)

The Plan

"We set?" Griffin asked lacing up a boot, looking at Kiba who nodded "Koneko?" He asked, recieving another nod as he stood up and cracked his knuckles, starting to stretch. "Remember your training, every moment will count and I don't have time to worry about you two" He said coldly and they both nodded.

"Are you prepared?" Kiba asked, getting a look that only can be described as scalding. "Of course. Does Rias know what you're planning to do?" He asked.

"She has... an idea" He toyed with a strap of his armor and Koneko tugged on her gloves, exposing the little paw prints on them. "Remember, leave Riser for me, you deal with the ones I've assigned you. At any time Rias becomes endangered switch to Plan B and light the signal" He commanded, receiving a nod as the door opened and he dropped to a knee, head bowed. "Rias, the plan is set and I'm ready to fulfill my role" He said and Rias sighed walking over and hauling him to his feet.

"I don't doubt it Griffin, please be safe, you promise?" She asked and he looked at her, cold eyes searching her face.

"Relatively." He finally answered and she let go of him, him moving to the window of the room and watching.

A blue light appeared in the room followed by Greyfia. She quickly told the rules and looked at Griffin. She walked over and grabbed his forearm and waved a hand sealing them off.

"My lord demands a report" She said and he violently shoved her off him.

"The plan is in motion. He will have his result by the end of this farce." Griffin said coldly and looked out the window "His actions are fueled by lust and revenge for the mockery I made of him last time. What did he say to my price?" He asked and Greyfia tensed.

"He accepted the conditions" She said softly and he nodded.

"Then let us begin" He walked to the seal and used the blade to shatter the seal before sheathing it again.

"What is that made of?" She asked and got a small glare in return.

"I do not freely give information to the people who've forced my King into a stressful situation" He said before stalking over to Rias and bending down, whispering in her ear.

Rias nodded and stood as Greyfia teleported away and the nature sounds outside stopped. Griffin looked outside to see a green sky and he smirked. He looked back to see Kiba form a sword and Koneko finish her stretches. Asia looked terrified as Akeno had slipped into her Shrine Maiden form.

"Griffin..." Rias began but was interrupted by Greyfia's voice.

"The Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenoix shall begin. The ORC classroom is base for Rias and the Principals for Riser. You have five minutes to plan" She said and Griffin set a boot against the window disappearing in a black shadow.

"We're away Rias" Kiba said leading Koneko away "We're using Channel 4" He tapped his ear where and ear piece rested and she nodded slipping on one herself. "Koneko, Griffin is counting on us to get this done" Kiba smiled and Koneko nodded and they jogged off.

"Will Griffin-Kun, Kiba-San. and Koneko-San be okay?" Asia asked in concern and Rias looked out the window, nodding. "I declare The Principals Room as Enemy Territory!" She said into the com unit and received silence.

"The Rating Game begins now" Greyfia said and as soon as she finished Rias watched a plum of smoke rising. "Three of Riser's Pawns have been retired. One knight. One bishop" Greyfia said in rapid succession.

"Ara ara five in one. Griffin-Kun sure works fast" Akeno joined her by the window and Rias nodded.

"I would expect nothing more from my adorable servant" Rias smiled.

Koneko looked down from the rafter's, eyes watching as a girl walked to the middle of the gym and looked around. She raised herself before stopping as the female began talking.

"Shue here Riser-Sama, they are not here" She said and nodded her head listening "I shall go link up with" She said and turned to leave.

Koneko dropped, her body cutting through the air as she cocked back a fist and swung it at Shue, missing by centimeters as Shue rolled away.

"Ah! Looks like I was wrong, it's the litt..." She started, but finished the sentence spitting blood as Koneko planted a fist in her gut.

"You talk too much" She said and chased that with grabbing her hair and slamming a knee into her nose, shattering it.

Spinning she spun twice before launching Shue at the stage, which she hit slidding to the ground in a bloody daze.

"Whuth the hewl wash thath" Shue asked, numbly moving her head to dodge another foot.

"You lost" Koneko said and punched her skull, sending it into the stage and watching her break into some weird blue thing, whisking her away.

"Riser's Rook retired" Greyfia said as Koneko turned away.

"Riser's Rook, retired" Greyfia said as Kiba looked up from his place, waiting in the shadow of a tree.

"At this pace we'll be done in no time" He muttered as a pawn walked forward and he watched her look at the illusion he had placed with a victorious look. "We can't have that" He cocked his arm back and threw the object in his hand at the nearby tree.

As it struck, her head wiped in the direction, Kiba charged from his hiding place, catching the pawn completely unaware. He slashed savagely left, catching the arm she raised to block it and screamed as the arm fell to the ground. She was launched into a nearby tree as Kiba kicked her in the ribs and stabbed the blade through her stomach and slashed her throat.

"Too simple" He muttered looking up and seeing someone flying through the air. "Queen spotted" He called it in and nodded "Understood, meet at the Track Koneko, avoid her" He said and raced through the woods leaving the body of the girl to dissapate in blue.

"Riser Pawn, retired" Greyfia's voice echoed.

"Damn it. The enemy" Yunabella started but barely avoided a bolt of lightening, turning to see Gremory's Queen hovering nearby, finger near her mouth.

"I'm afraid I can't let you get any closer. My Kouhai are trying so hard, after all Griffin-Kun trained them so well" She laughed and Yunabells's eyes narrowed.

"If so where" She barely dodged a barrage of lightening as Akeno giggled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's planting that sword of his in your King's heart right now" She giggled dodging a fireball "Oops, too slow" Akeno fired another bolt and they took off fighting, Akeno flying close to the school.

As they fought lightening vs fire Akeno constantly lowered their altitude until they were level with the upper windows. What happened next was nearly instant, Yunabella saw Akeno suddenly gain altitude as a shadow leapt at her, blade flashing through the green light. It sliced cleanly through her wings and she watched in horror as the shadow grinned, showing razor sharp teeth and blood red eyes. She closed her eyes as a boot connected with her face and the figure's wings sprouted as he flew into the forest.

Yunabella screamed as she spiraled and slammed into the concrete of the pool, skidded, and ended up in the deep end. Akeno giggled from above and raised two hands to the sky, bringing them as a lightening bolt sped towards the water. Once it hit Yunabella's nervous system was fried and she gasped, taking in tons of water, screaming where no one could hear here. She fizzled out in blue, her last sight, Akeno licking her finger, looking the way the shadow had ran.

"Riser's only Queen, has been retired.

Rias smiled as she stood at her window, Asia petting her Familiar. She counted 8 pieces left, not counting Riser himself. So far Griffin's plan was working, his bombing of the Principals building leaving them without a base and since the closest building being the gym, he would be forced to take refuge there. Now the hard part...

"Will Griffin be okay?" Asia asked and Rias looked at her before nodding.

"Of course. He's got this all planned out." She said looking back.

Griffin, after crippling the Queen had dashed off to the forest, slipping back into the base and broke a lock in the basement, starting through a spider and who knows what else filled basement. He wrapped a cloth around his face and was waving a stick, catching spider webs and the like on it. The plan had worked, Riser's location have been confirmed when he sent out the last of his troops to deal with Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko. They now only had to survive until the signal was given...

Koneko and Kiba met up as Akeno landed next to them, a sadistic grin on her face. They nodded to one another before Kiba pointed out the fact more were emerging, in which he disappeared into the forest as Koneko took off, hiding in the slope of the track. Akeno stood there and once they had seen her she raised her hands.

"What is she doing?" One of the pawns squinted, swishing her cat tail.

"Perhaps waving to her friends?" The other cat one said and sniffed "Ozone" She said distastefully, but attempted to leap back, shoving Revel away, as lightening fried them.

"NI... LI!" Revel yelled and looked towards the forest as Greyfia announced the pawns defeat. "Tch you bastards" She wiped the dirt from her dress and fled inside.

"Revel-Sama hasn't given the signal... nothing has gone the way it was supposed to" Caramine said, Riser's only remaining Knight.

She stood up, trying to peer through the trees as the announcement of the pawns defeat was announced. She didn't feel the first blade enter or exit her chest, nor did she feel the ground when she hit it.

"Sorry" Kiba said softly, sliding the blade out, winching at the sound "But we've come to far to fail" He turned and walked away as Caramine shattered into blue.

Griffin carefully broke another lock, much quieter this time and slipped into the room under the stage, listening.

"Riser's Knight, retired" Greyfia said

"I don't know how they've done it brother" A little girl said and Griffin remebered one when he had seen Riser's Peerage, he would cut her throat, quick and painless.

He paused and tightened a hand around his swords hilt. 'For Rias' He thought and crept to the door and opened it, making his way to the stage.

Koneko snapped some tall girl neck with her legs, having swung from a tree. It almost disgusted her to be taking them out as efficiently as they were, not allowing them a chance to catch their breaths. She watched the girl turn into blue whatever walking away towards her final step in The Plan. Kiba had already completed his and now they had simply to guard Rias until Griffin had won, or they lost...

"Riser's Rook, retired" Greyfia's voice almost echoes in the gym as Riser cleched a fist.

"How?!" He said angrily, "They have one Pawn, one Knight, one Bishop based around healing! and one Rook. I know Riasu's Queen was powerful but she shouldn't have been able to beat Yunebella!" He shouted and Revel recoiled.

"I...I don't know, but they don't have any chance to beat us right? I mean we're Phoenix's" She said softly and Riser let out an angry breath.

"I need to get out of here, I can take out her little servants and then we can deal with Riasu" He growled and stopped as resounding bangs happened "What's going on!" He shouted looking at Revel, only to stop.

Crimson eyes narrowed at him, Revel's hair wrapped in one hand and the blade that had severed his hand pressed against his sister's throat, a small bead of blood rolling down her pale neck.

"Yield or I kill her" The man growled, blade cutting deeper and she yelped, looking at Riser for help.

"You're bluffing" He said quickly and Griffin's eyes narrowed as he drove a knee into her kidney, causing her to scream in pain.

"I am giving you one chance Riser, one man to another. Yield and I don't slit your sister's throat and drink her blood" He growled.

"Big... Brother" Revel pleaded and he looked at her, before laughing.

"Go ahead" He motioned for him to do it and Revel's eyes widened in terror. "She'll be okay after I beat you and take Rias" He grinned and looked at Griffin, almost stepping back, the killing intent forcing him to take deep gasps of air.

"Revel..." Griffin said and moved the blade, Revel's eyes tightening.

Instead she felt herself being lifted and Griffin looked her in the eyes, 'I'm sorry. Talk later' He mouthed and she gave a terrified nod before she felt herself spin and weightless, the upper window shattering as her back encountered it and then the abruptness of someone holding her.

"I've got you... However I will drop you if you attempt something" A voice said and she looked up to see Rias' blue eyes as Revel nodded and quickly joined, looking down at the scene.

"You're too soft" Riser said, not even caring seeing his sister be thrown through a window.

"Silence" Griffin said and Riser felt his nose explode again as a fist connected with his face, sending him reeling back.

Riser held his nose as his eyes narrowed, barely dodging a slash from the blade and receiving a vicious knee to the groin for that. He grunted as the blade entered his side only to be torn out and him kicked away.

"Shit... that" Riser panted looking up to see nothing "Was... annoying" He said look around before ducking and connecting a fist with Griffin's chest, looking as the damning crimson of his eyes widened and he was propelled back, clutching his chest. "how did you like that trash" He gave a grin, healing already working to heal the damage he had suffered before he felt a burning on his neck and he slapped the spot, touching torn skin and saw Griffin spit out a pale piece of something "YOU DARE BITE RISER PHEONIX!?" He yelled as Griffin raised his mask.

"Disgusting, too spicy" He shook his head and pointed the blade at Riser "Okay. Enough playing around. It's time I finished this" He pulled out a flare gun and grinned, he quickly fired it through the window Revel had shattered, Rias and her dodging.

Suddenly the shutters closer and Koneko dragged wreckage of the school to block the entrances. Rias rushed toward the windows but Kiba grabbed her and she trashed, the last her seeing of Griffin was him smiling widely at her.

Riser looked at the man in front of his, crimson eyes cold and dead, blade at his side reflecting the light as he stood ready. Riser flicked his wrist alighting his hands in flame as Griffin tightened his grip.

"Where is that cocky attitude you had before" Riser barked and Griffin smiled through his mask.

"A mask, for Rias. She deserves to smile... and not see what I'm about to do to you Riser." He raised the blade and Riser's eyes narrowed. "You should yield... before you get kicked off your mountain" He thrust out a hand and Riser dodged some kind of spike.

"What the hell..." Riser started eyes following the object, but was stopped as his face slammed into the gym floor, Griffin's foot having broke Riser's knee and causing him to crumple face first into the gym floor.

Riser looked up and grunted as he dodged a slash that would have beheaded him, Riser kicking out with his good leg, catching Griffin's thigh with a burst of flame, that he swatted away. Riser rolled, ignoring the intense pain from his knee as it healed, Griffin stalking towards him. He quickly dashed towards the door and tugged on it, cursing as it was locked.

Griffin shoved his blade through Riser's chest and grabbed the back of his head, slamming it into the steel door before spinning, sending him rolling, the sword being shoved deeper. Riser choked out blood as he got to his feet, tearing out the sword and pointing it awkwardly at Griffin.

"Got" He panted "Your weapon trash" He grunted as a spike slammed into his shoulder, making him drop the blade and hold his arm limp, this time it was a red needle about six inches in length and thick as a sewing needle. "What the hell!" He yelled as he tore it out, his regeneration healing the pinprick.

"You should have done your research. Unfortunately I couldn't just poison you, you heal from that. I can't behead you, you would heal. I can't bisect you, you would heal. So here's what I'm going to do" He waved a hand and another one, made of the blood Riser had leaked. "I'm going to keep cutting, and cutting, and cutting" He punctuated each 'cutting' with a needle he launched as the weird hand grabbed the sword and brought it back to him "Until either I lose... or you give in" He dashed forward, barely missing with a slash as Riser spun away, lashing out with fiery punches, each encounter weird hands that sprouted from his body and retracted, leaving torn material but no skin blemishes.

Riser let loose a barrage of punches, a few connecting, however one he felt the blade cut half way down his forearm. Another stab literally obliterated his shoulder before he dropped back, letting his healing recover the damage. He watched wearily as Griffin let out a breath and stood ready. Already Riser was exhausted yet Griffin looked fresh.

"Wh...What the hell?" Riser yelled before choking and swallowing as Griffin raised his mask, a grin on his face. "DID YOU JUST SPIT IN RISER'S MOUTH!" He roared, fire increasing as Griffin shook his head and Riser stuck a finger inside his mouth, taking it away to see blood. "THAT WAS YOUR BL" he started but was cut short as Griffin disappeared "Wh..." He started again but screamed as Griffin's blade lanced through his gut and he was kicked away, falling on his knees and looking back, seeing a black blur. "What are you doing to me" He demanded getting to his feet.

"You ingested my blood, not enough to deal any real damage to you... but I can control it and pinch the right parts of your brain to prevent you from moving, or even cutting off your eyes from your brain." Griffin chuckled "Now... I'm going to end this. GET READY RISER!" Griffin yelled "NOW!" He yelled loudly and Riser heard deep rumbling.

He looked up to see pipes moving and he started to laugh opening his mouth and starting to walk as his left leg went numb and he fell on his face, biting his lip as he rolled, barely missing the sword which buried itself where his head once was. Looking at Griffin he saw a shadow, sharp teeth gleaming and damning crimson eyes focused on his blue. He saw some water drop next to him before a drop fell on him, letting loose a horrible scream of agony.

"ARGGGHHH" Griffin screamed in tandem "Thats arrgghhhh right" He panted seeing Riser clawing at himself "Holy water" He bit his lip, trudging to his feet and swaying over to Riser, each drop feeling like molten lava on his flesh "Yeild" He growled, spittong blood on Riser who looked up, and shook his head, forming a fire ball as Griffin stabbed him through the chest.

The fireball traveled around the sword and scorched Griffin's arm, burning away the cloth as he screamed in pain, the fireball blackening the skin and he fell on his side, cradling it, the drops slowing as he grabbed something from his pocket and crawling, in agony towards a Riser, who laid trying to regenerate.

"This" Griffin bit back a scream of pain "Is for Rias... Asshole" He shoved the object through Riser's chest and fell back looking at the ceiling as it collapsed. The last thing he saw was crimson hair and blue eyes speeding towards him as he heard.

"Riser Pheonix has retired" Greyfia said "Rias Gremory has won" And with that Griffin's eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

Griffin's eyes opened as he blinked rapidly, his arm felt heavy and his other was being layed on, something warm. He looked at the ceiling and saw he wasn't in his room, instead it was lavish, and a chandelier hung in the middle of the room. His eyes wandered to his left, seeing crimson hair and Rias' face inches from his.

"Rias" He said softly, voice scratchy, and she moved tiredly, blinking before looking in his eyes.

"Gr...Griffin?" She asked and moved forward catching him in a kiss, making him open his eyes. "You're awake" She said happily, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yeah" He nodded, blinking in surprise.

"I was so worried" She stroked his cheek "You idiot, that was so dangerous" She whispered "Holy water?" She asked and he nodded, throat dry.

"I'm sorry Rias... I just... Was so scared of losing you..." He mumbled and she smiled, leaning down again.

"No one can believe it. You orchestrated the defeat of Riser's entire Peerage" She said, getting closer, "Kiba and Koneko are okay, they only feel bad because you didn't mention the fact all it was pure holy water" She frowned.

"One of you would try to stop me" He said softly and she nodded.

"I read your reward" She said with a teasing tone in her voice "You wanted me to be free to choose who I wanted to be with" She was inches away "Thank you" She smiled and kissed his cheek before moving away "You're my most adorable servant"

"No problem" Griffin said trying to raise his arm and winching at it in pain "Ouch, what the hell" He reached for it and Rias tried to grab his hand, him pulling away the bandage, exposing fresh pink skin to the air. "What... I thought wounds sustained in Rating Games were simulated?" He asked, looking at Rias.

"They are... Riser was a sore loser, he practically immolated your limb, however the magic is still saturating the area... therefore it won't heal until all the magic is drained" She said softly and he pulled away the bandages, looking in horror at his arm.

"Rias..." He looked up and his breath caught as she handed him an open letter  
"What?" He flipped it open and started reading aloud "I can not have a son who's heroics put him in the light. Your efforts are no longer required and your access has been stripped. All known safe houses will be reclaimed and your accounts sealed. To this extent I leave you one thing, the sword you proudly carry, the house you purchased, and the life you took. To this extent I have arranged for the letters I have blocked to be delivered. The Kage family thanks you for your service" He looked up at Rias, who was looking away.

"I can understand most of the letter but... does that mean you've been disowned?" She asked as he scrunched up the paper and threw it.

"No" He threw the covers back, exposing his lowers covered by long black undies as he got up, unsteady. "It means I am free" He looked back, crimson eyes sparkling n happiness "Now... Where's my letters?" He asked walking to the closet as Rias shook her head.

"Such a handful" She smiled.

"You think I can get him?" Griffin asked, pulling back a rubber band, ignoring the burning in his hand.

"Five yen Griffin gets a head-shot" Kiba nudged Koneko who thought.

"Ten its in the eye" She said and they shook.

"Both wrong" He launched it and Issei had opened his mouth, the rubber band seemed to travel in slow motion, until it disappeared in his mouth, him chocking and giving away the perverts position.

"How did you know he was going to open his mouth?" Kiba asked as he lifted Griffin's bag.

"Pervert isn't even sneaky, plus I warned the Kendo Club before" He smirked and Koneko gave a soft chuckle as they walked.

"That wasn't very nice Griffin" Asia said softly and jumped as Griffin laughed.

"Hey, peeking is a crime, way I see it, I'm doing the world justice" He shrugged and Koneko nodded. "Plus keeping my skill sharps" He looked up and saw Rias watching them, he gave a wave and she waved back, smiling. Out of the corner of his eye catching Issei looking entranced by Rias.

(AN: So what did you think? This was my first Fanfiction and wasn't to bad right? I posted it all in one go because I figured you all would prefer to have it all. Also some chapters were really quite short. Anyways season 2 is in the works right now. Until then!)


End file.
